LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE
by thetigger
Summary: se conocieron por casualidad o el destino los junto, el un doctor y ella una gran empresaria que les tendra el destino preparados leeanla y averigualo es un touya-tomoyo
1. Chapter 1

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTE SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**Era un día cálido y soleado parecía que iba a ser perfecto pero no para nuestra protagonista, una linda chica de 22 años que se le hacía tarde para llegar al trabajo claro que al ser dueña de la compañía no la hace por eso menos responsable y al bajarse de su carro lista para echarse a correr rumbo al edificio donde trabaja choca con algo o mejor dicho con alguien que casi la hace caer si no es porque la sostienen unos brazos fuerte y de pronto se topa con unos lindos ojos color chocolate que la dejan sin aliento.**

**-Hola disculpa es que no te vi (con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas)**

**-Si te fijaras por donde caminas esto no hubiera pasado (dice el chico con cara de disgusto "aparente")**

**-Lo siento no fue mi intención y además no fue mi culpa (dice ella con un poco de enojo y las mejillas coloradas de la ira sin ser soltada por el chico)**

**Que a pesar de ser más alto que ella no se había fijado bien en la posición tan comprometedora que quedaron, claro que el si se dio cuenta por eso era más que nada su enojo, pues al percatarse de esos hermosos ojos amatista que le brindaban un brillo especial y hacían aun mas lindos con su enojo. Por fin cuando se sueltan él se da la vuelta y se va, tomoyo porque así se llama nuestra protagonista se queda a atónita pero cuando se iba a poner a pensar sobre el chico con el que acaba de chocar le habla su secretaria desde la puerta que se apurara que no iba a llegar a tiempo para la junta. Así que decide entrar resignada a pasar un día de locos en la oficina con juntas y presentación de los nuevos inversionistas para la compañía.**

**-Señorita tomoyo acaba de llegar su cita de las 12, le hago pasar (cometa la chica con una hermosa sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas)**

**-Si adelante que pase (lo dijo sin dejar de mirar unos papeles que estaba revisando en ese momento).**

**-Hola pequeña nos volvemos a ver (decía un chico con un con una sonrisa irónica y burlona) o mejor dicho señorita **Daidoji.

Cuando creía que el día no podía ser peor baja la vista de sus papeles y ahí estaba la persona que no había salido de su pensamiento en toda la mañana.

-Señor Kinomoto si no me equivoca verdad (decía leyendo el papel que su secretaria le había dejado tan solo unos minutos antes) mucho gusto (le extiende la mano para saludarlo).

Lo dicho cuando creía realmente que nada podía ser peor y digo nada, el mayor de sus tormentos desde esa mañana estaba ahí materializado sin que ella lo pudiera creer.

-Mucho gusto señorita Daidoji espero que esta vez no tenga tanta prisa y se caiga entre mis brazos (lo decía con una sonrisa de lado de esas que haces que te derritas y con dejo de burla en forma de pronunciar apellido)

-Claro que no (con un ira en sus ojos como si quisiera matarlo) dígame en que puede mi compañía.

-Mi vista a su compañía es fácil necesitamos un patrocinador para la clínica contra el cáncer se que su compañía ya tiene vario patrocinios para diferentes causas pero le aseguro que los niños a los que su compañía puede ayudar se lo agradecerán de por vida.

-Como se que lo que me dice realmente es cierto y no es más que un mentiroso que viene a querer ganar un dinero sin haber trabajado en el( le contesta tomoyo con un aire de superioridad)

-Mire señorita si cree que estoy bromeando se equivoca sé que no tuvimos la mejor de las presentaciones (lo dijo acomodándose el pelo con la mano en forma de nerviosismo) pero deje me presento como realmente es soy el Doctor Touya Kinomoto oncólogo pediatra se que a usted no ven más que puras perdidas en vez de ganancias pero yo veo vidas que serán el futuro de este mundo.

-Y en qué consistiría ese patrocinio digo si realmente la compañía lo aprobara.

-Pues serian unas operaciones al año que la clínica no pueda costear, unos bailes de beneficencias y donde el nombre de su compañía será la que brille tendrá publicidad gratis y nosotros niños sonriendo una vez más, que le parece.

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora: Primero que nada la serie no es mía refiriéndome obvio a SAKURA CARD CAPTOR. Segundo es la primera historia que escribo así que si no les gusta coméntenlo lo aceptare. Tercero me encanta las historias de Touya y tomoyo así que tratare de escribir más seguido. Cuarto por ultimo si creen que esto de la escritura no es lo mío háganlo saber ya saben cómo… GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO…


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTE SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

-Pues publicidad a la compañía no le hace falta -lo dije sin un dejo de culpa- pero aparte de todos quien se haría cargo de los bailes y conferencias de prensa por qué no creo que un Doctor como usted

-Touya me llamo Touya y me imagino que la puedo llamar tomoyo verdad -lo dijo con una sonrisa de esas que pueden derretir un iceberg- y si me imagino que con su apretada agenda no pueda hacer esas cosas pero mi asistente podría ayudarte

-Tu asistente bueno eso es mejor que nada aunque todavía tiene que ser aprobado por la junta directiva –se me quedo viendo como con cara de no eres tú la dueña- si se lo que estas pensando pero imagínate a donde me estaría en estos momentos si les dijera que si a todos los que me piden un patrocinio- si lo sé sonó cruel lo sé pero oigan a veces tengo que ser dura en mi trabajo sino no me tomarían en serio por ser mujer-.

-De acuerdo –lo dijiste entre dientes como no aceptando lo que te propuse claro lo de esperar pero a veces las cosas difíciles son las mejore- cuando tendrías una respuesta ya sea buena o mala ya sabes para no ilusionarlos –golpe bajo Touya a veces es mejor darles un poco de conciencia aunque no siempre funciona-.

-La respuesta la tendrás esta misma semana – le dije poniendo de pie y estrechándole la mano una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión nuestros ojos se toparon y pude ver una mirada sincera y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo creo que el también lo sintió-.

-Gracias tomoyo –le dijo sin soltarle la mano y de pronto la acerco mas a él, e hizo lo que jamás pensó hacer le roso los labios con los suyo, cuando pensó que el cielo no era cualquier cosa y que el paraíso lo había encontrado en ese momento, un simple rose que lo hizo llegar a la gloria- lo siento -lo dijo muy bajo- que tenga buen día tomoyo.

La dejo ahí parada sin pensar y sintiendo un cumulo de cosas que la dejo ida que ni cuenta se dio cuando Rika su secretaria le hablaba

-Tomoyo te ocurre algo te noto algo –como le decía que se veía con la cara ensimismada sin sonar mal valla sin ser grosera- como que te impresiono el doctor Kinomoto verdad.

-Hay Rika no digas tonterías ya sabes negocios so

-Si ya se son negocios cuando vas a dejar a tras tu pasado vive disfruta la vida no se acaba por un corazón roto y este amiga es un bombón - lo dijo con unos ojos y una expresión que podía hacer reír a cualquiera- jajaja vamos animo ya verás que pronto lo olvidaras.

Lo que Rika no sabía es que ya no era necesario olvidar cuando ya lo había hecho, cuando por fin la dejo sola se puso a recordar cuando le rompieron el corazón unos meses atrás un chico que la verdad no la quería simplemente era una caza fortunas y lo único que le interesaba era el dinero y su posición privilegiada que tenía desde pequeña.

_Flash back:_

_Sin querer llego más temprano a nuestra cita de lo normal y ahí lo vio sentado tan guapo como siempre con sus ojos azules como el mar que mostraban calma y sobre todo amor – jajaja a hora que lo pienso eso era una vil mentira- cuando por fin me decidí acercarme una chica se acerco a ti y te beso en los labios y tu tan "lindo" como siempre correspondiste al beso, yo que pensaba darte la sorpresa de que nos iríamos de vacaciones a ese lugar que tanto habías mencionado y tu allí sentado con otra que tonta verdad._

_-Tomoyo no es lo que parece – me dijiste al momento que me viste- es tan solo una amiga mira que –ese fue el detonante de todos mi mano quedo marcada en tu cara y ahí te diste cuenta que ya no podrías convencerme- lo siento tomy yo_

_-no me digas así para ti no soy nadie lo nuestro se acabo busca a alguien más de quien te burles – si lo sé debí haberme descargado con todo pero no soy así, me dedique mejor a trabajar, trabajar, así que no se me olvide trabajar…._

_Fin de flash back._

Cuando me di cuenta el día por fin había terminado entre juntas y papeleo creo que mi cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar, así que salí en mi carro, me adentre demasiado en la ciudad de Tomoeda si soy extraña tenia rato que no paseaba así que decidí estacionar el carro y caminar por el parque creo que era uno de mis favoritos claro cuando era una niña pequeña.

-Hola –me dijo una pequeña niña – sabes me le perdí a mi tío pero no le digas que me has visto- era hermosa con unos ojos verde esmeralda y su pelo color chocolate que te mostraban la amabilidad en todos los sentidos de la palabra, me tomo de la mano – me llamo Nadeshiko aunque mi tío me llama monstruo como a mamá.

Yo reí sin reparos pues es una pequeña encantadora y lo dijo de una forma que hacia pucheros.

-Y en donde te le perdiste a tu tío –lo dije en forma de no reírme porque podría enojarse la pequeña-.

-Pues la última vez que lo vi mmmm creo que fue en

-Monstruo donde te metes mira que casi me vuelvo loco buscándote – lo decía con muy poco oxigeno en los pulmones e hiperventilando- no vez que tu madre me mataría si no llego contigo

-en primera no soy un MONSTRUO ni me comporto como tal- lo decía dando patadas al suelo como la hacia su madre de pequeña – y en segunda no estaba solo verdad- me lo dijo viéndome a mi claro que Touya todavía no se percataba de mi presencia.

-mira nada más que coincidencia encontrarte conmigo otra vez- lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona que casi me deja perpleja-.

-acaso la conoces tío –comento Nadeshiko viéndome a mí y a Touya- a ya se es tu novia verdad tío –lo dijo de una forma muy alegre dando brinquitos por todos lados-

-No monstruo todavía no así que compórtate- me dejo con la boca abierta pues no pensé que fuera a decir eso- mira te voy a presentar –me dijo- ella es Nadeshiko mi sobrina y ella – le dijo a la niña- es tomoyo una amiga.

La pequeña me miro con ternura y no me soltó la mano como si me conociera de siempre, Touya me miro con ternura aunque se le veía cansado y muy ojeroso eso lo hacía ver todavía más sexi, mira lo que estoy pensando jejeje.

-ven vamos a comer un helado verdad que si tomy –me dijo la niña con una hermosa sonrisa- uno así de grande -alzando sus pequeñas manos pues tan solo es una pequeña de por lo menos unos 3 años- di que si

-claro vamos –le dije haciendo que Touya nos siguiera con la vista mientras él se quedaba sentado viéndonos ir por helado-.

-en serio vas a ser mi tía –decía la niña- porque eres más bonita y linda que las resbalosas bueno eso dice mi mamá – el mío de chocolate por favor-decía la pequeña- el de mi tío de fresa – y tu tomoyo de que lo quieres-con una sonrisa enorme-.

-de vainilla –le dije al chico que vendía los helados aunque sentí una mirada bastante fuerte detrás de mi asta voltear me di cuenta de quien se trataba- vamos que tu tío nos espera- aunque la niña ya venía feliz toda llena de chocolate por supuesto-.

- gracias –decía Touya agarrando el cono que llevaba en la mano para el- es una ternura verdad- le decía el viendo a la niña y ahí supe un poco mas de ti y tu lado dulce aunque tú no lo quieras demostrar…

Continuara

Notas de la autora; si ya se soy mala jejeje ya saben no me pertenece SAKURA CARD CAPTOR, lo demás es de mi cosecha medio loca como yo claro jejeje, ya saben qué hacer y espero les guste como a mí me está empezando a gustar escribir….

Y muchas gracias por el comentario que me dejaron jejeje lo estoy tomando en cuenta y se aceptan sugerencias así que si pasas por aquí deja algún review mira me salió una rima sin esfuerzo jejeje… esta gatita se los agradecerá


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE **

**CAPITULO 3**

-Lo siento decías algo –te mire confundida pues me quede observándote sin querer-

-te decía que el monstro

-tío me llamo na-de shi-ko no monstruo – decía la pequeña con una cara de puchero y a punto de tirar el cono de helado, claro que reíste y te hiciste el enojado con ella, pero en el fondo se ve que la quieres-.

-si es linda aunque me tengo que ir – te dije viendo mi reloj- creo que ya es tarde y la vedad fue un día agotador- te dije sin mirarte pues te pusiste tenso de tan solo levantarme se te noto en el rostro- .

-si gustas te acompaño –parecías un niño pidiendo permiso para hacer una travesura-

-gracias –fue lo único que salió de mis labios – siento haber interrumpido tu juego con Nadeshiko.

-no te preocupes aunque a veces es un poco impulsiva como su madre es una ternura- lo dijiste con admiración y amor-.

-tomy te vamos a volver a ver porque podemos jugar y hacer galletas y

-deja de interrumpir monstruo tomoyo no puede es una persona muy ocupada –le dijiste sacándole la lengua como un niño-

-claro que si puede verdad que si tomy- y la verdad no hallaba que contestar por que quede en medio de un ataque de miradas tanto la tuya como la de la pequeña -.

-claro que si nos volveremos a ver le- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a delante de nosotros-

-gracias tomoyo se que tu tiempo es oro pero.

No te deje continuar pues se lo difícil que puede ser compartir tu tiempo con tu sobrina pues tu tiempo también valioso.

-no te preocupes y nos veremos pronto –te di mi mano en señal de amistad y volviste hacer lo de la oficina pero esta vez tu beso fue lento sin prisas y simplemente me deje llevar por él y así como inicio termino.

-que tengas buen día tomy-me dijiste cerca de mi oído el cual me provoco un escalofrió-

-gracia…as –fue lo único que pronuncie claro que después de ese beso mis piernas y mi vida cambiaria para siempre…

Cuando por fin subí a mi coche y logre arrancarlo la sonrisa de idiota que traía en el rostro no se me quito pero como dije mi día todavía no se terminaba pues al llegar a mi apartamento lo único que me faltaba estaba en la puerta esperándome.

-que haces aquí –le dije con indiferencia y frialdad en mis palabras- creí que había sido clara la última vez que platicamos- moviéndome a paso lento asía la puerta y buscando las llaves de mi apartamento-.

-tomy por favor escúchame se que cometí un error pero lo podemos solucionar y arreglar juntos mira que

-que quieres arreglar tus infidelidades o la forma en cómo te querías quedar conmigo por mi fortuna o seria por la empresa de mi madre no se todavía sigo pensando por cuál de las dos decidirme – te lo dije tan fríamente que ni yo misma me reconocí- que esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos no gracias

-tomoyo entiéndeme soy un hombre con necesidades y tu solamente no tenias el tiempo para mí y

-basta eriol no te quiero volver a ver oíste así que ahórrame la molestia de llamar a seguridad para que no te dejen pasar más adiós- te azote la puerta en las narices si ya había abierto la puerta, y al pasar sentí como si me hubiera liberado por fin de un gran peso de encima.

POV TOUYA

Después de que te fueras me preguntaba cómo es que lo volví hacer así sin siquiera pensarlo solamente me deje llevar y mira que tus labios son tentadores y más cuando tu sonrisa me la dedicas a mí, creíste que no me di cuenta que me veías cuando estábamos con el monstruo claro que si solamente que me hice el disimulado y

-tío te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la tarde –me dijo mi sobrina viéndome con cara de que paso-

-claro que no vamos –le dije alzándola en brazos aunque siempre la molesto me encanta que sonría- que te pareció tomoyo

-pues es muy linda y además me callo muy bien le encantan los helados como a mi aunque la vainilla no es mi favorito –lo dijiste en forma de asco eso me hizo sonreír-verdad que tomy va a ser mi tía di que si tío di que sí.

-claro cuenta con ella pequeña vamos que tu mamá nos va a colgar por llegar tarde

Cuando llegamos a las casa de mi hermana ya nos esperaban y el monstruo mayor ya estaba enojado claro que así le digo a mi hermana.

-Touya donde estaban ya es tarde casi anochece sabes que le hace daño andar en la calle tan tarde y

-si ya lo sé pero no pasa nada además estubi….

-con mi nueva tía mama-lo dijiste tan natural que sentí como mi cara cambiaba de color al instante claro que sakura a pesar de ser tan despistada lo noto vaya que lo noto

-monstruo cállate –y de pronto escuche a coro –

-deja de llamarme así -de parte de sakura y Nadeshiko-.

-¿quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo la traes a casa? ¿Se van a casar?, habla Touya por Dios-mientras me tomaba del brazo y me abrazaba-

-es la directora de la compañía Daidoji se llama tomoyo y no no se cuando la puedo traer a casa y definitivamente todavía no le pido que se case conmigo vamos sakura la acabo de conocer y

-sí y por lo que veo te ha impresionado mucho porque te sonrojaste mira que no lo haces por nadie ni por tu antigua novia-y lo dijiste con cara de asco pues nunca te callo bien a pesar de que casi estuvimos a punto de casarnos-.

-si lo sé pero ese no es el caso te recomiendo que guardes tu emoción y hablemos de negocios como mi secretaria- estaba a punto de decirte algo cuando me interrumpiste-.

-asistente personal Touya deja de llamarme secretaria sabes que hago más que eso, pues aparte de espantarte a cuanta mosquita muerta pasa babeando por ahí así que ya dame el titulo porfa-lo dijiste con un puchero en los labio y sabes que me desarmas con eso cuando estoy enojado-.

-está bien como mi asistente tendrás que hablar con tomoyo si nos aprueban el patrocinio y hacerte cargo de algunas cosas como algunos bailes de beneficencia y conferencias de prensa

-de verdad me vas a dejar hacer todo eso –lo dijiste con una cara de asombro y dando brinquitos por la casa- vaya Touya no te voy a dejar en mal ya verás me voy a esforzar

-en que te vas a esforzar mi vida –dijo el molesto de mi cuñado claro que a pesar que me encanta molestarlo me cae bien aunque no se lo demuestre a menudo- hola cariño –le dijo a mi hermana con un beso-

-lo que pasa es que Touya me va a dejar a cargo del comité para organizar el baile para la beneficencia y algunas otras cosas y

-se que lo harás bien estas capacitada para eso y para mas ya sabes que eres la mejor verdad Touya-lo dijiste de una forma que no me quedo otra más que asentir-

-Monstruo no lo arruines y sobre todo no molestes a tomoyo de acuerdo

-quien es tomoyo hola princesa- le dijiste al pequeño monstruo que saltaba por toda la casa esperando a que la abrazaras-.

-es la nueva novia de tío Touya -lo cual me hizo molestar no por el titulo si no porque todavía no era cierto

Y después de eso empezó la guerra en casa todos contra mi vaya día aunque te conocí y espero que coincidamos otra vez en algún otro lugar, mira que este mundo es un pañuelo…..

Notas de la autora: hola los personaje de sakura card captor no me pertenece pero lo demás de la historia le pertenece a mi mente medio loca jejeje, con referente a que escribo a veces desde mi punto de vista o del personaje tratare de poner más atención pues se me borran las ideas jejeje y espero no hacerlo muy largo para no aburrir así que ya saben dejen review.


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE **

**CAPITULO 4**

POV TOMOYO

A pesar que el día de ayer fue casi terrible pues me encontré con mi ex, casi pudo ser perfecto pues asta en mis sueños apareciste lo dije con un suspiro que casi podía acabar con el aire en mis pulmones si se que exagero, pero tus besos me dejaron anonadada digo con ese cuerpo y esa cara que ya parezco loca frente al espejo hablando sola pero bueno hoy será un buen día.

-tomoyo que bueno que llegas-decía mi secretaria- ya esta lista la junta con los accionistas para tratar los nuevos asuntos y te llamo el Doctor Kinomoto para invitarte a almorzar le comente que no tenias citas para esa hora está esperando que le contestes- me dijo con ilusión en su cara y la sonrisa de boba que me vio cuando escuche de ti- tomoyo hola

-así claro la junta ya llegaron todos o falta alguien por llegar- lo dije tan rápido que no te di tiempo para que siguieras mis pasos a la oficina a veces suelo ser un poco extremista con lo que hago jejeje- y sobre el Doctor si llama y no estoy ocupada me lo pasas ok

-si tomoyo, nada mas falta que llegue tu mama y pues el señor Li –lo dijiste con brillitos en los ojos pues a pesar de ser una persona casada o al menos eso era lo que sabíamos por que aun no conocíamos a su esposa por razones que desconozco traía babeando a mas de una claro que me excluyo-.

Después de que serian dos horas en que los accionistas no paraban de hablar y de comentar que si estaba bien que si no hay días como hoy que simplemente odio mi trabajo envidio tanto a la gente que puede simplemente hacer lo que les gusta, cuando por fin terminamos la junta directiva aprobó que se diera el patrocinio a la clínica de oncología del Doctor Kinomoto claro que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de salir corriendo y hablarte pero me dije a mi misma no lo hagas jejeje ya lo sé estoy mal de la cabeza.

-tomoyo –de pronto mi madre aparece en la puerta obvio sin llamar claro – hija pero que bien te vez – abrazándome y dándome un beso- lo siento por no estar tanto aquí pero sabes que no es fácil con la compañía nueva que se está abriendo en china ya ves que Li no deja ningún cabo suelto, pero cuéntame hija ya encontraste al hombre ideal para ti –claro que lo dijo de una forma que podría asustar a cualquiera pues eso significaba tan solo una cosa me tenía una cita bueno una es decir poco unas citas creo que la ultima vez fueron como 15 o más pero esta vez no la dejare que haga lo que quiera claro que no-.

-no mama no tengo novio y tampoco estoy buscando uno-lo dije volteando los ojos claro que mama lo único que quería era verme feliz después de lo de eriol pero ya ven a veces las cosas simplemente es cuestión de que las cosas pasen –además mama sabes que los chicos que escoges son puros niños mimados y caprichosos que el trabajo lo ven como un estorbo así que olvídalo ya encontrare a esa persona, no te angusties por favor confía en mi criterio por una vez si-lo dije casi suplicando-.

-está bien cuando empezaran con lo del patrocinio te recomiendo que vayas a la clínica y lleves algunos juguetes y hagas una cita con el director de la clínica para empezar cuanto antes.

-si mama no te preocupes lo empezare cuanto antes Rika-te llame porque un poco mas y grito – por favor comunícame con el director de la clínica de tomoeda –

-si señorita Daidoji en un momento la comunico

-como vez mama estoy muy ocupada y tengo mucho que hacer-lo dije mas para mí que para ti- así que si me disculpas te veo después –te lo dije casi corriéndote de la oficina -.

-si ya se me voy tengo mucho que contarte pero espero que pases por casa para contarte si –lo dijiste con una sonrisa que no me quedo más que aceptar y decir-.

-un día de estos te quiero mama buen dia -despidiendome de ti con la mano y lanzándote un beso-.

Fin del POV

POV DE TOUYA

Empezar el día sin dejar de pensar en ti fue un caos pues entre llamar y saber que no estabas y dejar recados mira que eso no es lo mío pero después cometer la grandiosa idea de mandarte flores digo sé que me gustaste eso es imposible de negar pero hay que me hiciste, si lo se me vi cursi.

-Touya estas ocupado dijo me hermana- es tomoyo al teléfono creo que está interesada en ti- lo dije en forma de broma lo sé mi hermana a veces puede llegar a ser un verdadero monstruo-.

-si pasa la llamada y nada de estar escuchando entendiste-lo dije con el seño fruncido-.

-buenos días –dijiste al contestar-como estas-te escuche nerviosa-gracias por las flores están hermosas no te hubieras molestado-lo sentí sincero realmente-.

-no hay de que –te lo dije como si estuvieras delante de mí lo sé sueno muuuy cursi pero eso sacas de mi inconscientemente- me encantaría verte se que estas ocupada y que a lo mejor no puedes almorzar conmigo pero

-acepto-fue lo único que logre escuchar-necesitamos platicar hoy la junta ha tomado una decisión y necesito verte-te sentí como nerviosa con la ultima parte como si estuvieras haciendo rollito el cable del teléfono o tratando de comerte las uñas podría imaginarte de esa manera-.

-está bien dime a qué horas puedes estoy disponible –hice sonar mi voz demasiado sexy para mi gusto pues no suelo comportarme de esa manera y acomode mi pelo en forma nerviosa-.

-te parece como alas 2 de la tarde para esa hora termine mis compromisos y estaré realmente libre de esta prisión –y por fin escuche tu risa que me encanto- disculpa la oficina-

-te entiendo está bien a esa hora para mí- me hubiera encantado quedarme platicando todo el día y me cansaría de escuchar tu voz- paso por ti, no me digas que no de acuerdo – soné realmente autoritario-

-está bien te espero –lo hiciste sonar tan dulce después de ese suspiro como si te encantara la idea- buen día doctor

-buen día tomoyo.

-Touya, Touya estas –me miraste muy raro como si realmente mi cara tuviera algo o estuviera sonrojado-como en una nube muy lejos de aquí jajaja jajaja si vieras tu cara jajajajaja-si ese fue el detonante de todo para que te gritara-

-MONSTRUO FUERA-y vaya que estaba furioso no por lo que dijiste si no como me encontraste con mi cara de idiota-

-pero touy…

-DIJE FUERA después hablamos sakura cierra por favor y no me pases llamadas-si a veces puedo ser cruel con ella pero a logra llegar al extremo de mi paciencia- estoy bien disculpa me dejas solo-lo dije con los dientes apretados –y tú que te morías de risa pero no ya no reíste solamente te saliste-

Tomoyo, tomoyo que voy hacer contigo me estas dejando en vergüenza y me expones de esa manera tan solo con oírte no se qué hare cuando te vea cielos tengo que controlarme rayo quisiera no ser tan impulsivo pero es mejor dejarse llevar.

FIN DEL POV

POV TOMOYO

Cielos pensé que mi vida había cambiado pero no sabía a qué limites, pues al terminar la junta y que casi se fuera mi madre llego el mejor de todos los ramo de rosas que te puedas imaginar si y lo mejor de todo fue la tarjeta que llego con ellas una verdadera dedicatoria

_PARA TOMOYO LA CHICA MAS BELLA CON UNOS BESOS MAS DULCE QUE LA MIEL Y LA SONRISA MAS HERMOSA QUE PODRE ENCONTRAR_

_DE TU ADMIRADOR TOUYA KINOMOTO_

Vaya que sabes cómo alagar a una mujer y hacerla suspirar cuando por fin te llame mi voz sonaba tan nerviosa y mira que no soy de las personas que fácilmente se ponen así, cuando escuche tu voz me sentí en las nubes después de ver tu arreglo y morder mis uñas que no hacía desde que estaba en el colegio, después de que concretamos nuestra cita me apure con mis demás citas de trabajo claro para alcanzar arreglarme pero no mucho no quiero verme desesperada.

Después de que por fin vi fin a mi fila de papeles y citas me retoque el maquillaje y la verdad no pensé que llegaras tan temprano pues cuando me aviso Rika que estabas aquí me tomo por sorpresa, Salí a recibirte y cuando te vi me quede muda no sabía que decirte y mucho menos cuando tus labios tocaban los míos tan desesperados por sentirte y simplemente me deje llevar, vaya que nuestros encuentros si van a ser así creo que me van a empezar a gustarme demasiado claro que si…

Notas de la autora: los personaje de la serie sakura card captor no son míos, pero la historia si sé que me estoy pasando de cursi pero me encanta esta pareja y sobre todo que Touya sea así de romántico verdad que es lindo bueno ya saben que hacer dejen su review…..


	5. Chapter 5

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE **

CAPITULO 5

POV TOMOYO

Después de ese beso de bienvenida me llevaste al restaurante iba prácticamente flotando entre nubes.

-Touya el motivo de la reunión es que la junta acepto el patrocinio y tenemos mucho trabajo –me miraste de una forma y me perdí en esas orbes color chocolate que hizo que me diera un escalofrió-

-gracias-lo hiciste tomando mi mano – pero nada más por eso aceptaste creí-y ahí fue donde una linda chica apareció y te abrazo con aquel amor que creí que me morí de ¿celos?-

-Touya que gusto que estés por aquí hace tanto que no te veía-te dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y tu le correspondiste al abrazo ya sabía yo que un hombre como tu así de galante y buen mozo no podía ser libre- ven te tengo una sorpresa enorme-ahí fue donde ella volteo a verme si era una linda chica con cabellos rojo y tez morena muy linda por cierto-o disculpa estas ocupado-

-no te preocupes –le respondí-ya terminamos verdad con permiso buen día nos vemos Doctor Kinomoto- y simplemente Salí de ese restaurante hecha una furia mira que cuando creí que había encontrado al hombre perfecto ideal tiene novia o a lo mejor esposa e hijos vaya si seré tonta.

FIN DE POV

POV DE TOUYA

Vaya que nakuru como siempre tan inoportuna mira que aparecerse en este preciso momento rayos no me diste ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar tomoyo creo que tendré que ir a verte y a pedirte una disculpa.

-lo siento Touya –de verdad veía la preocupación en tus ojos se que no lo hiciste con mala intención- en serio si quieres yo hablo con ella y o vamos Touya no fue mi intención sabes que siempre te saludo así eres mi primo favorito –lo hiciste con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios –además tengo una noticia maravillosa voy a ser mama

-de verdad nakuru felicidades-lo dije sinceramente –vamos no te apures luego platicare con ella, pero ya le contaste a Yukito mira que es muy nerviosos y podría ya sabes –te lo hice ver con una sonrisa de burla en los labios-

-si podría desmayarse lo sé pero aun no le digo por eso necesito que me ayudes-ahí si temí por mi vida pues ya sabía lo que se avecinaba – por favor podemos organizar una reunión familiar para dar la noticia es que a sakura le encantara la noticia y tal vez puedas llevar a esa linda chica no te parece.

-está bien le diré a sakura – vi en ti esa mirada de determinación y de Cupido en tus ojos-y por favor no te metas en lo que no te llaman de acuerdo –lo dije como amenaza-.

-está bien no me meteré pero ya tendré el gusto verdad Touya

-si ya tendrás el gusto no te preocupes y hasta de conocerla ya verás que si-lo dije mas para mí que para ti-

Después de dejar a la loca de mi prima en su casa y ver como mi mejor amigo se desmayara eso si fue graciosos jejeje, me dedique a pensar que te diría para que las cosas las entendieras claro sé que mi prima es demasiado efusiva y cada vez que me ve se me lanza en cima tendré que darle una explicación y aquí me tienes dando vueltas en mi oficina sin saber que hacer bueno si se que hacer tengo que ir a buscarte.

-Touya me llamo la secretaria de tomoyo –al oír tu nombre voltee a verte-me comento que aprobaron el p0trocinio y que quiere que iniciemos cuanto antes con un reportaje para dar a conocer el patrocinio –

-Touya te estoy hablando –poniendo tu mano delante de mí como si no pudiera ver-

-te dijo algo más-lo mencione con demasiado interés-.

-no pero me temo que algo paso verdad-poniendo un dedo acusador apuntándome- que paso Touya dilo

-todo iba bien estábamos platicando cuando apareció nakuru –y tu risa lleno mi oficina-no te rías monstruo –con mi ceño fruncido-si lo se

-cuando no nakuru hay mi prima sabe de verdad como arruinarte una cita pero ya hablaste con tomoyo ya le explicaste

-no en eso estaba cuan….

-pues muévete hermano las cosas no se solucionan solas –me dijiste con determinación y dándome el saco que estaba colgado.

Cuando por fin llegue a la compañía Daidoji, ya casi había obscurecido pues no me decidía a entrar, subí por el elevador las puertas se abrieron y ahí estabas tú con tu cara de que haces aquí.

-tomoyo tenemos que hablar mira que no es lo que parece ella es tan solo mi

-no me interesa Doctor Kinomoto puedes ser su novia, esposa o amante no lo sé ni mi interesa-fue tu respuesta tan fría que me hizo sentir mal-y si me disculpa me tengo que ir ya es tarde y fue un día agotador así que

-es mi prima nakuru es mi prima esta medio loca y es la única que sabe cómo sacarme de quicio en público en un dos por tres ya la conocerás a fondo y a su esposo Yukito por favor créeme no es más que una loca que así me demuestra que me quiere como aun primo –casi me arrodillo ante ti

-estas bromeando no es hay como llegas así y me dices eso por eso tardaste tanto en venir a decírmelo mira porque no mejor tratamos de olvidar el asunto si mi día no ha sido el mejor y la verdad estoy agotada

-está bien que te parece si mañana lo hablamos en la comida y no acepto un no como respuesta prometo que no veras a nadie colgado de mi otra vez di que si pequeña

-está bien nos vemos –y te alejaste de mi rumbo al ascensor subí junto contigo.

Y al tenerte así de cerca no resistí la tentación y te volví a tomar en mis brazos y te bese con una pasión y deseo creí que me rechazarías pero no lo hiciste al contrario simplemente me dejaste explorar tu boca y tu cuerpo se pego al mío claro que soy más alto que tu pero no me importo cuando el elevador se detuvo te tuve que soltar y simplemente te dije

-buenas noches pequeña nos vemos pronto-y sin más te deje ir-.

FIN POV

POV DE TOMOYO

Cuando te vi creí que mi enojo iba a salir de nuevo mira que después de irme del restaurante no pude pensar más en lo tonta que me vi creyendo que por fin había encontrado a mi príncipe azul y que equivocada estaba pues al parecer ya tienes a tu princesa, pero al verte ahí frente de mi y dándome una explicación medio creíble claro porque a veces pasa mira que mama no es la mujer más cuerda del mundo.

Y después de ese beso tan apasionado que me diste note tu sinceridad en tus labios vaya que besas como los mismos ángeles, como logras desestabilizar mi vida a penas te conozco y haces que flote con tan solo un beso y cuando me soltaste simplemente me dejaste ir y tu voz vaya que me haces suspirar con cada frase que me dices en mis oídos.

-buenas noches Touya-fue todo lo que pude decir

Y mañana ya será otro día en el cual el sol saldrá y todo todo será mucho mejor vaya que si….

Notas de la autora: los personajes de sakura card captor no son míos pero la historia sí. Por eso es que metí un poco de intriga sé que mis capítulos son cortos y a veces medio enredosos pero me encanta como lo estoy haciendo para ser mi primer fic claro, aparecerán mas personajes ya salió nakuru y Yukito pues no me gusta que lo pongan como gay simplemente porque es amable, mas adelante veremos un poco mas de shaoran y sakura y a su pequeña bueno me despido ya saben dejen review.


	6. Chapter 6

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE **

CAPITULO 6

POV TOUYA

Vaya que me estás haciendo hacer cosas inimaginables mira que besarte en un elevador y dejarte ir así todavía no amanece y mira como estoy aquí desvelado sin poder dormir , vaya que eres el somnífero más grande que tengo, creo que mejor me levantare y tratare de no pensar en ti por lo menos en 5 segundos pero es que no puedo simplemente eres ni yo mismo que me hiciste pequeña me , simplemente tomare un vaso con leche tibia mama decía que eso ayudaba a poder dormir espero funcione por que hoy será un día bastante agotado y pensar en ti más todavía.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormido cuando desperté ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana y tuve que levantarme pues el ruido del despertador y mi móvil me despertó claro que al ver quien era me despeje mucho más rápido.

-buenos días tomoyo ocurre algo-pregunte con una leve preocupación en mi voz-

-no solo quería confirmar mi cita contigo para comer es que sakura me dijo que

-así que de esa forma obtuviste el numero vaya creo que eres más rápida que yo-me pareció sentir tu sonrojo por el teléfono si eso pudiera pasar claro jejeje- no importa pequeña me encantaría despertar así todas las mañanas

-Touya es que no haya como decirte que sakura me conto todo anoche después de que nos vimos, además- te sentí titubear- no puedo comer contigo hoy tengo una junta a esa hora y no creo poder estar disponible para ti lo siento-realmente te dolió no poder salir conmigo lo note en tu voz- es que...

-no te apures el trabajo lo sé, creo que me precipite lo siento así que si no puedes en la comida que te parece cenar por favor-rogué como un niño pequeño-di que si

-es que mama me invito a cenar pero no te apures lo dejamos para mañana lo siento Touya en serio se lo prometí

-no importa mañana será aunque pensare en ti gracias por no plantarme y llamarme tu y no tu secretaria

-de nada que tengas buen día Doctor Kinomoto

-buen día Señorita Daidoji

Colgué si lo se debía enojarme con ella pero simplemente no puedo, aunque el día se me hará eterno sin verte pero ya me las ingeniare para verte aunque sea un minuto y volver aprobar tus dulces labios.

FIN POV

POV TOMOYO

Creí que pelearías mas pero simplemente aceptaste que no nos podríamos ver si el trabajo, se que el tuyo no es nada fácil aunque me encantaría verte en tu trabajo y ver cómo te desenvuelves como doctor te has de ver muy sexi con esa bata y ese porte que tienes vaya ya me sonroje de tan solo `pensar en ti me las tendré que arreglar para ir a verte aunque sea unos momento y porque no dejar que me robes todos los besos que quieras.

-tomoyo es LI aquí está esperando puede pasar

-asilo pasar Rika gracias

-hola señor LI como se encuentra

-shaoran llámame shaoran y podre llamarte tomoyo no crees-lo dijo con una linda sonrisa sin llegar a coquetear-

-claro shaoran que se te ofrece

-pues como recordaras en la junta se aprobó lo del patrocinio para la clínica de oncología y sé que se llevaran a cabo una serie de eventos de gran magnitud para beneficio de nosotros lo que quisiera pedirte es se llevara una carga de juguetes para los niños se que debí proponerlo en la junta pero simplemente a mi esposa se le ocurrió recientemente

-a de ser muy afortunada de tener a alguien como usted-lo dije sinceramente

-no el afortunado soy yo mira que soportar mi genio pero ya la conocerá es muy linda-lo dijo con un brillo de amor en sus ojos

-me lo imagino y si creo que sería buena idea llevar una buena carga de juguetes que te parecen los nuevos que salieron hace poco –no le iba a comentar que a mama ya le había dicho de esto simplemente lo deje que dé el saliera aunque no veo por qué el interés –

-me parece perfecto a mi esposa le encantara

-shaoran y tienes hijos

-si una linda niña y dentro de unos meses más otro hijo aunque todavía no sabemos –mire tu emoción en tus ojos me gustaría que él me mirara así mira en lo que estoy pensando- aunque espero que sea otra niña si no lo que Dios mande

-vaya ósea que tienes una linda familia y no lo sabíamos shaoran

- lo siento es que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada además aquí solo soy un socio minoritario

-si pero tú tienes otras empresas por que esta aun no lo entiendo

- ni yo simplemente fue una corazonada así me enseño mi padre los negocios deben de ser así sorpresivo e interesantes si no sirven

-vaya muy buena la filosofía de tu papa

-si lo es bueno me voy creo que me buscan- dijo sacando su teléfono portátil- hola princesa, si ya voy saliendo, aja no te preocupes discúlpame tantito, nos vemos tomoyo disculpa es mi esposa-lo comentaste con mucho orgullo y amor en tu forma de expresarte- si amor no ya salgo para allá pero tu hermano sisisi no te apures yo paso por ella-y así saliste de la oficina

Vaya quien lo iba a creer que el serio shaoran la tiene una linda familiar bueno por lo menos eso es lo que él dice falta conocerla espero que sea pronto, bueno a prepararme para un largo día vaya que si lo será.

Por fin termine bueno por lo menos lo que tenía planeado para hoy creo que podre hace una visita a cierto doctor que creo que me trae medio loca jejeje.

-Rika falta algo más por hacer- lo dije más para mí que para ella-

-no tomoyo terminamos por hoy

-gracias podrías llamar a producción necesito un lindo juguete para alguien podrías llamar y pasarla porfa antes de que te vayas

-si cuenta con ello

Hable con los de producción me dieron exactamente lo que buscaba una muñeca para la pequeña Nadeshiko porque a pesar de que Touya la molesta es que la quiere mucho, espero poder llegar antes de que él se vaya a casa si no lo podre encontrar en el parque espero, simplemente casi baje a a toda la corte celestial para poder llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegue al hospital mi perspectiva que tenia de ti bueno solamente he visto el lado bueno tuyo pero no creí que tú fueras tan amable y cariñosos con tus pacientes esa faceta de ti no la conocía y vaya que me sorprendió sobre todo por ser niños con problemas de adultos que ellos no deberían de sufrir y tu mirada en ningún momento fue de lastima al contrario tratabas de todos los medios de hacer que sonrieran aunque sea un poco y darle alivio si estaba en tus manos cuando pedí referencias tuyas tanto las enfermeras como el demás personal hablo maravillas de tu vaya que eres un estuche de monerías, y más de alguna se sonrojo de tan solo pronunciar tu nombre vaya que tienes ese encanto en las mujeres, eso me puso un poco nerviosa o celosa seria la palabra ba no lo creo, ahora entiendo a Nadeshiko con eso de que hay resbalosas por ti pero bueno y cuando volteaste y me viste sonreíste como nadie lo ha hecho por mí.

FIN POV

POV TOUYA

Si que lograste sorprenderme mira que venir a verme así vaya que fue una hermosa sorpresa y sobre todo que mi día así no sería tan largo pues ya estaba pensando que hacer para verte, pero creo que me ganaste vaya que, te invite a mi oficina, sakura como siempre no estaba te la quería presentar pero ya será en otra ocasión.

-pasa –te dije cerrando la puerta de tras de mí- toma asiento- pero antes de que te sentaras me diste un regalo-para mi

-si es para ti o para Nadeshiko si le gusta claro –creo que hice una mueca chistosa pues te reíste

-que es –sacudiendo la caja-puedo abrirlo –tan solo moviste la cabeza afirmativamente-

-vaya que hermosa pero a Nadeshiko no se la voy a dar –dije con una sonrisa burlona- le gustaria pero me gusta más a mi pues tiene un parecido contigo-poniendo la muñeca aun lado de ti y sin más deje la muñeca por un lado y te abrace

-gracias tomoyo-y sin más te bese con urgencia deseo amor pasión y agradecimiento pero esta vez no te solté simplemente te bese aun mas y mas hasta que el aire nos falto a los dos-

-esa es tu forma de agradece vaya espero que no sea la última vez que me lo agradeces –y me besaste tu sin soltarme vaya que sabes como simplemente llevarme al cielo en un segundo sí que si…

Notas de la autora : lo sé tarde pero el trabajo pero volveré con otro capítulo pronto lo prometo y gracias aquellos que se molestaron en leerme se los agradezco en el alma


	7. Chapter 7

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**Capitulo 7**

**POV TOMOYO**

Después de tan bonito agradecimiento de tu parte, me comentaste que mi regalo te gusto pero que no lo compartirías con tu sobrina pues se parecía mucho a mi y en eso tienes razón las ultimas muñecas que salieron mama dijo que las hicieran así y gustaron mucho sobre todo a las pequeñas pues el pelo largo negro les gusta a las niñas para poderlas peinar. Yo quería llevarte algo que te recordara a mi cada que vieras a mi sobrina pero creo que no se la darás por lo menos eso me dijiste.

-en que piensas-me decías sin soltarme aun de tus brazos- se te ve hermosa cuando estas así pensativa

-en ti y en la forma como me miras

-y como te miro

-como si quisieras no dejarme ir

-y eso ¿te gusta o no?-me miraste con miedo

-si te digo que sí que me vas a dar-lo dije pícaramente

No necesite que me respondieras simplemente me besaste con una pasión que hiciste que mis piernas templaran a punto estuve de tocar el cielo y tu junto conmigo pues no solamente me besaste en la boca, fuiste dejando un camino de besos por mi cuello y tu voz sonó ronca diciendo mi nombre.

-tomoyo eres una bruja me tienes hechizado

Cuando mi cerebro dejo de pensar sentí tus manos bajar por mi espalda hasta donde pierde el nombre unas caricias delicadas y a la vez salvajes donde solo podía sentir fuego en ellas todo iba muy bien hasta que tocaron a la puerta y maldijiste por la interrupción un poco mas y no salgo viva de ese consultorio era tu secretaria que había llegado por lo menos eso fue lo que dijiste.

Pero no me soltaste pues querías calmarte un poco ya sabrán porque, y me besaste pero con calma sin prisas y entre suspiros comentaste.

-lo siento tomy de verdad no pienses que soy así solo que cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona y me dejo llevar-dando un suave beso en la nariz que me hizo cosquillas.

-lo sé a mi también me sucede lo mismo

-nos podemos ver hoy en la cena prometo tratar de portarme bien

-si nos veremos en la cena-después de ese trato me besaste una vez mas y sentí que tus labios me dejaban miel en los míos. Y sin más me soltaste te acomodaste el pelo con un poco de frustración por la interrupción y suspiraste muy onda.

-pasa sakura

-hola Touya nada más quería decirte que ya llegue y que no he podido reunirme aun con la secretaria de la señorita Daidoji, o disculpa estabas ocupado-volteaste a verme

-sakura ella es tomoyo Daidoji

-o mucho gusto sakura Kinomoto

-son hermanos-comente con asombro

-por desgracia-comentaste entre dientes

-hermano-hiciste una pataleta infantil que me pareció adorable-no le hagas caso a veces es medio gruñón pero es adorable

-lo sé-lo dije mas para mí que para ustedes viendo a Touya con determinación

-me alegra conocerte porque Touya no deja de hablar de ti

-sakura -con un sonrojo que creí que te faltaba aire-deja de parlotear y ponte a trabajar

-si jefe -en un tono de burla Asia ti

-mucho gusto y tenemos mucho que platicar claro de trabajo-con un guiño en tu ojo

-claro mucho de qué hablar y el pacer es mío

-es muy linda tu hermana Touya

-si lo sé ese monstruo

-TE OI TOUYA- lo hiciste a propósito por tu sonrisa que te delato

-tomy en serio quiero verte esta noche realmente podrás-me viste con amor en tus ojos y una ternura infinita que no te pude decir que no

-claro que confírmame al rato-me levante-me voy tengo que hablar con sakura antes de irme-y me alcanzaste antes de salir en tus brazos

-pero no te irás sin despedirte verdad pequeña- y fui débil lo sé pero tus besos pueden realmente llegar a ser adictivos y ya los necesitaba

-no-lo dije junto a tus labios-necesito decirte que me gusta despedirme de ti así-y esta vez fui yo la que tomo la decisión de besarte dulce y tiernamente y cuando pensaba soltarte por la falta de aire tú me besaste con profundidad y pasión que si no es por la pared y tú me caigo.

-nos vemos en la noche pequeña esperare con ansia la hora de vernos de nuevo-me dijiste junto a mi oído que creí desmayarme

-nos vemos -me gire y salí de ahí

Cuando salí sakura ya estaba en su escritorio observándome como salía del despacho de su hermano con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja claro y una cara de ilusionada a más no poder.

-hola tomoyo se nota que te gusta mi hermano y que tu a el-mi sonrojo fue el más notable de todos

-porque lo dices sakura

-por cómo te mira y habla de ti y te besa- no creo que exista una tonalidad de rojo que el que tiene mi cara en este momento

-pero bueno necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para la gala de beneficencia

-si tiene que ser espectacular se invitaran a la crema y nata de la sociedad y se me ocurrió que podemos rifar a unos cuantos médicos del hospital

-no sería mala idea que sea una cena con ellos

-si eso es estupendo que mi marido me perdone pero aquí hay cada bombón que no te lo imaginas

- sí creo que ya me di cuenta de eso -y reímos por el comentario

-necesitamos plasmar todo que te parece si mañana platicamos necesitamos ver locales distribución e invitaciones

-si será fantástico mañana aquí en el hospital para ver los detalles y a los doctores que podemos rifar

**-**nos vemos sakura

-adiós tomoyo cuídate

Salí de ahí rumbo a mi oficina con una sonrisa de idiota que no podía con ella claro que al llegar mi secretaria me tenía un mar de trabajo pero se hizo llevadero pues mis ansias de verte en la noche me darían la fuerza para terminar todo.

FIN DE POV

POV DE TOUYA

Cuando saliste de aquí me dejaste como si flotara y estuviera en el cielo con decirte que sakura se burlo de mí y ni cuenta me di, vaya que haces magia en mi carácter aunque lo que comento sakura con respecto a eso de rifar médicos me hizo enfurecer pues me agrego a su lista claro que se que es a beneficio del hospital pero aun así no me gustaría estar con nadie y menos ahora.

Sabía que sakura te metería una de sus tantas locas ideas lo bueno de todo esto que podre fastidiar a mi amigo Yukito y a yue que no lo van a tomar muy bien que digamos aunque al final aceptaran y a uno que otro doctor del hospital, espero que sea pronto el baile te invitare para que nadie más baile contigo, más que yo aunque espero que no tengas ningún admirador, no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar, bueno en realidad no hablamos cuando estamos cerca, solo nos abrazamos y besamos sacas de mi ese lado tierno que no muestro a casi nadie excepto a mi familia.

-hola Touya-me habla mi amigo Yukito-

-como estas yuki y nakuru como sigue

-muy bien aunque con los síntomas del embarazo ya sabes espero que pasen pronto pues no me gusta verla así, sabes que me duele verla débil-lo dijiste con un poco de tristeza-aunque sabemos que está creciendo en ella el fruto del amor de los dos-sonreíste con una ilusión que hasta tus ojos brillaron de emoción

-si pronto pasaran oye como esta quirófano todo bien

-si aunque necesitaremos más recursos por el bien de los niños-yuki como siempre preocupándose por los demás por eso se convirtió en doctor pediatra para ayudar

-si lo sé pero veremos que hacemos por el momento aunque pronto veremos resultados por lo del patrocinio, por eso es que vengo a platicar contigo en la fiesta que se dará para reunir fondos se le ocurrió a la loca de mi hermana que se podrían rifar a los doctores de la clínica como vez eso-y sin más reíste por las ocurrencias de mi hermana

-ya me imaginaba yo que ella se encargaría de hacer las cosas a su modo jejeje

-no la ayudes yuki sabes que a veces se pasa con las locuras que comete ven vamos al despacho tengo algo que contarte

-que pasa Touya por fin encontraste a esa linda chica que te roba el aliento y no te deja dormir

-como supiste-dije con asombro y un sonrojo en la cara

-te conozco Touya como se llama

-tomoyo y es la chica más linda que te puedes imaginar con esa sonrisa y esos ojos que me hechizan

-si me imagino mira la cara de idiota que tienes jajajajaja

-YUKITO –lo dije con cierto humor por que se que tienes razón simplemente tienes razón

-y dime me la presentaras pronto

-ya sabes que si

-por lo que veo estar locamente enamorado de tomoyo verdad, me alegro que por fin olvidaras a Kaho

-pero te confieso algo lo que sentí por kaho no es nada comparado con lo que me hace sentir la pequeña tomoyo

-vaya que te enamoraste hasta los huesos amigo ora si ya te perdí jajajajaja

-no te burles yuki, lo dirás en broma pero así es estoy locamente enamorado de esa pequeña.

FIN DEL POV

En ese mismo momento en un aeropuerto alguien llega a la ciudad de tomoeda una linda pelirroja que hace que los hombres que pasan por su lado la volteen a ver.

-por fin en casa-comenta-ahora Doctor Kinomoto vengo por todo

Se coloco sus lentes y sin más partió rumbo a la ciudad en busca de algo que según ella le pertenece.

Notas de la autora: hola ya regrese con un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, ya saben los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen la historia si y dejen review se despide de ustedes está loca gatita.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**Capitulo 8**

POV TOUYA

Pensé que al hablar de ti no te invocaría pero que equivocado estoy, cuando creí que las pesadillas no salen a la luz apareces de pronto, aunque esta vez no podrás lastimarme, o por lo menos lo permitiré, dejare que el destino siga su curso, además ahora sé que no fuiste el amor de mi vida, solo fuiste una ilusión que simplemente no debió ser nunca.

-que pasa sakura –te comente por teléfono- ya reservaste el restaurante que te pedí

-si Touya pero hay alguien aquí que no creo que quieras ver-me levante de mi asiento porque presentí que fuera lo que temía

-si es quien creó dile que pase- lo dije con determinación era hora de pasar la página pero no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar

-pasa

-cariño como estas -te acercaste a mí en buscas de mis brazos pero te rechace simplemente te deje que te sentaras

-que deseas kaho- te hable con una seriedad ni siquiera con frialdad

-o Touya te extrañe tanto y quise venir a verte

-a que has venido sabes que soy una persona muy ocupada

-cariño para mí siempre tenias tiempo

-antes kaho antes ahora no así que al grano

-pues cuando nos vimos la ultima vez las cosas no terminaron bien, vengo a darte una explicación de lo que paso

-habla te escucho-dije muy sereno mirándola a los ojos para tratar de notar si mentías o no

- o Touya esa noche te tuve que dejar porque mis papas ¿los recuerdas? me pusieron un ultimátum, que volvía con ellos a Londres a casarme con aquel hombre que me habían prometido, o me quedaba en la pobreza

Y sin mas comenzaste a llorar, la verdad tu explicación estaba de más de propia cuenta supe que te la pasaste muy bien con tu querido esposo y la verdad se lo agradezco quisiera tenerlo en frente pero para darle las gracias

-hay pobre nena y no supiste que hacer más que dejar al pobre doctor de este pueblo pequeño verdad

-no te pongas así Touya se que cometí un error pero TE AMO y por eso regrese a demás mi matrimonio no duro pues es un mujeriego y tu siempre fuiste un caballero conmigo

-mira kaho el día que te fuiste me dolió mucho pero ya no así que tu vida y tu matrimonio no me interesan además no creo vayas a dejar tu vida de glamur y alcurnia nada mas por vivir un romance con un doctor de un pueblo pequeño así que olvídalo

-pero Touya yo se que nos podemos pasar unas noches fabulosas y ver los atardeceres como antes

-tú lo has dicho antes ahora tengo obligaciones además ¿Cómo no sabes si ya me case o tengo novia? ¿Podría pasar? y tu ni por enterada

-pero tú me amabas Touya me lo dijiste muchas veces

-tú lo has dicho tiempo pasado ya no además yo no ando con casadas tu mejor que nadie lo sabe que cuido mi nombre y mi orgullo por que cuando amo a alguien lo amo para siempre a ti no te ame solo fuiste alguien que creí amar para que de una vez se te borre eso de la cabecita

-Touya esto no se queda así sabes que cuando quiero algo lo obtengo

-pues ya conoces la salida y buena suerte así que si me permites tengo cosas que hacer sakura- llame a mi hermana por teléfono, de pronto apareció en la puerta- puedes acompañar a la señora ya se va

-pero ach eres imposible no te preocupes yo conozco el camino nos vemos querido ya sabes pronto nos veremos muy pronto

-que quería Touya no me digas que volviste con ella-tu cara fue de miedo mas por mí que por ti

-claro que no ya sabes que hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón

Lo que yo no sabía es que sakura no había cerrado la puerta y alguien escuchaba nuestra conversación.

-si lo sé tomoyo es fantástica y creo que está enamorada de ti-lo dijiste con mucha convicción- porque sus ojos no mienten Touya te deberías de animar y de esa forma dejar de ser un gruño jejeje

-cálmate monstruo además tomoyo y yo solamente tenemos una relación laborar

-aja y yo soy el conejo de pascua

-de verdad –lo comente en broma- se lo diré a Nadeshiko

-vamos Touya cuéntame se que te gusta y que la amas se te nota en tus ojos se que con kaho nunca te vi así de ilusionado, quiero verte feliz que te amen y que formes una linda familia

-lo sé sakura y creo que la señorita Daidoji es la indicada que te parece

-hay hermano claro que me encanta

FIN DEL POV

Después de escuchar la conversación entre hermanos sale del despacho rumbo a su hotel vaya que a veces la vida puede ser caprichosa o será el destino, pues al llegar a su hotel con su esposo este la recibe con desdén a pesar de ser casi recién casado se tratan como si tuvieran siglos conviviendo mucho, aunque al principio todo fue puro viaje y mucho placer ahora llegan los estragos de la dura y cruda realidad.

-vaya hasta que llegaste creí que te habías extraviado –con un poco de burla en su tono de voz

-jajá no es nada gracioso sabes que viví aquí y conozco la cuidad

-pues no lo parece dime como te fue, encontraste a ese amor perdido por el que te casaste conmigo-con una linda sonrisa de lado tratando de que sus lente no dejaran ver el brillo de sus ojos

-ya lo vi pero no salió como quería sabes eriol creo que la casería me gusta más y aunque se resiste un poco caerá yo se que si

-ya verás que si sabes yo también he estado ocupado pero no he tenido la suerte que tu a mi me han echado pero sé que pronto nos veremos de nuevo

-pues yo te tengo una buena noticia, bueno eso depende de cómo la veas,

-habla kaho no me dejes con la duda-se notaba la impaciencia en tus ojos

-pues he sabido que tu noviecita esta enamorada de mi querido Touya, por tu cara veo que no te gusto para nada verdad jajajajaja

-como te enteraste, habla de una vez

.pues lo escuche por casualidad, así que hay que estar al pendiente, mira ya sabemos que no podemos dejarnos porque nuestros padres nos desheredan pero podemos pasarla bien ya sea conmigo o con quien quieras así que, yo te dejo a tomoyo y yo me quedo con Touya que te parece

-pues me parece genial pero hay que encontrar la manera de que ellos no logren estar juntos

-claro eso hay que planearlo muy bien no lo crees amor

POV TOMOYO

Llegaste por mí como habíamos acordado, tu siempre tan puntual, ibas muy nervioso, me diste un beso en la mejilla y te hice un puchero pues creí que me besarías en los labios.

Entramos en el ascensor y bendito sea porque ahí me recibieron tus besos y tus caricias, que obviamente ya extrañaba.

-hola pequeña me encanta que te sonrojes así cada vez que te beso

No supe que contestar y te bese una vez más antes de que se abriera el elevador menos mal que ya no había nadie si no hubieran notado el sonrojo tanto en mis mejillas como en mis labios por tus besos.

-vamos pequeña porque si no llegamos al restaurante no respondo-tu voz sonó ronca por nuestro contacto

-está bien- y ahí fue que hice la pregunta del millón de dólares- ¿en tu carro o en el mío?

-nos vamos en el mío yo te llevo a tu casa de acuerdo

-está bien –sonaste autoritario pero me gusto tu forma de protegerme

-dónde está tu coche

-aquí – y me abriste la puerta como todo un caballero- me encanta tu perfume-lo dijiste mientras entraba en el coche

-gracias y a dónde iremos esta vez

-pues espera es una sorpresa, recuerdas a nakuru la loca de mi prima

-claro que la recuerdo que tiene ella que ver –pregunte pues a veces suelo ser muy curiosa

-pues ella es dueña de un restaurante donde preparan la mejor comida tradicional japonesa si sé que mi prima es un poco loca pero cocina delicioso ya lo comprobaras además siempre me tiene una mesa disponible no importa el día o la hora

-así que la utilizas para concretar tus citas vaya primo que eres-comentábamos mientras íbamos rumbo al restaurante

-oye solo le doy promoción además no quiero que pase lo de la vez pasada-lo dijiste tristemente-quiero poder platicar contigo de muchas cosas me entiendes verdad

-si te entiendo aparte también del trabajo

-lo sé de eso también-eso lo dijiste entre diente

Cuando llegamos de verdad era un restaurante tradicional desde la vestimenta hasta la forma de servir la comida, desde que llegamos nakuru llego primero a saludarme a mí.

-hola tú debes ser la mujer que cambio a mi primo verdad-mi sonrojo fue mayúsculo

-hola soy tomoyo Daidoji

-mucho gusto nakuru su prima de acuerdo y este dijo tocando su vientre el futuro sobrino verdad Touya

-así es nakuru, nuestra mesa es

-hay tu siempre tan directo por acá, esta será tu mesa con un poco de privacidad claro por si quieren hablar de negocios- me lo dijo guiñándome un ojo

El meso llego nos tomo la orden, nos trajeron un poco de sake dijo el mesero que la casa invitaba, después simplemente me tomaste de las manos y me miraste a los ojos.

-tomoyo se que nuestros encuentros siempre terminan o con una loca en mi cuello, que era mi prima-yo no pude más que sonreír- o besándonos la verdad no sé si tu también sientes lo mismo

-si aunque vamos muy rápido no crees me gustaría conocerte mas

-yo también a ti, mucho mas- y mi sonrojo fue mayúsculo-pero aun así creo que tienes razón vamos a conocernos más y veremos qué pasa somos adultos, aunque hay cosas que simplemente pasan no lo crees-tu mirada fue profunda con deseo

-si lo sé tú no haces que las cosas sean fáciles- lo dije como para que el momento se calmara

-aja lo dice la chica que me acaba de besar en el ascensor

-pero tu iniciaste- lo hice sonar infantil

-pero bien que me seguiste verdad- y tu risa inundo mis sentidos

-es que me encanta que me beses haces que mi mundo gire a una velocidad que no conocía

-si se lo que sientes yo también lo siento, pero eso no me lo vas a restringir verdad pequeña-y sin más besaste mis manos poco apoco con erotismo creí que casi me moría si no es porque el mesero llega con la cena- vez siempre nos interrumpen pero dejare que las cosas sigan su curso de acuerdo nos dejaremos llevar cuando llegue el momento

-si Touya eso haremos-lo dije soñadoramente

Notas de la autora: creo que ahora si me pase jejeje me encanta ponerlos en aprietos pero sobre todo darle un poco de sabor a la historia y aunque los finales felices nos gustan a todos incluyéndome tiene que ver un poco de trama y sobre todo pasión así que si las cosas siguen como van tendré que cambiar la clasificación jejeje están advertidos ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si y esta gatita se despide así que si pasan por aquí dejen review.


	9. Chapter 9

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**CAPITULO 9**

POV TOUYA

Y así inicio nuestra primera cita aunque naturalmente era de negocios, según como se mire, cada que hablabas yo tomaba tu mano o te miraba a los ojos eso te hacia sonrojar mucho pero lo malo fue que empezamos hablar de trabajo.

-vamos Touya necesito que participes en la contienda sabes que es importante- me miraste con tus lindos ojos que me mostraban un poco mas de ti y sé que podía perderme en ellos

-NO- fue lo único pude contestar

-di que si, por favor Touya es más, te propongo algo si gano dejare que me lleves a donde quieras que te parece - lo comentaste con un brillo en tus ojos y picardía también

-mide tus palabras tomoyo que te puedes arrepentir- la mire con fuego en los ojos

-no me retracto al contrario si gano-lo enfatizaste- me llevas a cenar

- a cenar eso estamos haciendo-lo dije con un poco de tristeza y desilusión como niño pequeño

-jajaja que lindo te vez así, pero podemos cenar en tu casa o en la mía y yo cocinaría para ti que te parece

-es tentadora la proposición-te mire con pasión-pero podemos tratar de llegar a un acuerdo si me dejas llevar el postre que te parece-pensé tu serias el mío completamente mía

-entonces aceptas verdad-como una chiquilla que espera algo que sabe que obtendrá

-si acepto voy a estar esperando a que ganes- te tome de las manos y las lleve a mis labios sentí que te estremeciste

-pues lo intentare de acuerdo-sonreíste y me dejaste ver ese lado tuyo infantil que te hace ver adorable-ahora hablemos de negocios y no hagas berrinches está bien

-de acuerdo de tipo de los que tenemos en el ascensor o de los que tenemos cada que nos vemos-vi tu rostro ponerse de todos los rojos posibles que pueden existir y sonreí

-Touya no seas malo, no de esa clase de negocios, mira quisiera que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo con la fecha dime que día se puede hacer la conferencia de prensa y el baile para saber de qué tiempo dispongo para preparar todo bueno sakura claro, y sobre todo necesito una lista de los doctores mas apuestos de la clínica- y de pronto mis celos se incrementaron

-de eso nada señorita no voy a dejar que te pasees por el hospital preguntando si los puedes subastar-mi tono de voz era casi un grito pues mis celos no me dejaban pensar y tu comenzaste a reír con gracia

-claro que lo hare y sakura me ayudara- mi enojo subió aun mas

-ese monstruo me las pagara, no te rías tomy que no es graciosos, en serio tu no conoces a esos depravados mira que más de uno es mi amigo pero-sentí tus dedos sobre mis labios y tu sonrisa me tranquilizo

-no lo hare sola además sakura me acompañara al igual que tu de acuerdo-solo asentí- y al sentir que retirabas tu mano la tome y la bese con erotismo

-por Dios haces que me vuelva mantequilla en tus manos y hazme un favor, deja de verme así que me voy a olvidar que estamos en un restaurante y te hare el amor aquí- tu sonrojo no dejo tus mejillas ni por un momento

-es que no encuentro otra forma de verte, además tu siempre me vez así

-sí pero yo trato de disimularlo y además no me cambies el tema de acuerdo

-está bien evitare verte de esa manera, si evitas también no tratar de besarme que te parece el trato- lo dijiste con picardía pues sabias que no aceptaría

-de eso nada prefiero que me veas así, a perderme el tocar tus labios, que para mí son el mismísimo pecado y son la mejor droga que jamás probé

-en eso estamos de acuerdo pero de la fecha dime para cuando crees que sea mejor

-mira qué te parece en este mes de febrero

-sería fantástico además ya viene el día de los enamorados claro pero en ese día no que te parece mejor el 29 pues este año es bisiesto, que tal será de buena suerte

-si mucha suerte de acuerdo que sea ese día ya podemos dejar de eso de lado-hice un pequeño berrinche que por lo general no hago recordando también que este año mi cumpleaños lo podría celebrar claro y mas con tomoyo

FIN DE POV

POV DE TOMOYO

La cena transcurrió sin más problemas pero, aunque disfrutabas hacerme sonrojar por todo lo que comentabas y me veías, sobre todo tus miradas, cuando llego el postre tu forma de comer el pastel de chocolate, casi hace que me dé un orgasmo en ese preciso momento, creo que tu también estas un poco irritado por eso, pero me encanto ver tu cara cuando probé el helado con aquella sonrisa tonta que pongo cada que me gusta algo jajaja.

-te gusto el helado –tu voz sonó ronca

-si mucho deberías probarlo

Le di mi cuchara para que probara pero lo que hizo me sorprendió aun mas se acerco a mí y me beso con lentitud, sin prisas explorando mi boca, deleitándose con el chocolate y yo con sus labios que pueden llevarme al paraíso en esos momentos, cuando termino se alejo de mi un poco agitado al igual que quede yo.

-vaya que si esta delicioso, muy bueno diría yo más de lo que recordara –tus ojos me dijeron que era verdad

-tu sí que sabes cómo probar algo, me dejas probar de tu pastel

-no eso si que no, este es mío-lo dijiste con un poco de burla en tus ojos

-vamos Touya me encanta ese pastel, pero no creo que este tan rico como mi helado-te rete era la única forma de que me dieras

-claro que no mi pastel es mucho más rico y te lo probare

Se metió un bocado de pastel a la boca e iba a protestar cuando te acercaste a mí y me besaste nuevamente pero con el sabor del pastel en tu boca, sin prisas ni remordimientos de nada, cuando terminaste de compartir conmigo el pedazo de pastel que tenias en tu boca, me limpiaste los labios y te sentaste de nuevo.

-verdad que esta deliciosos-tu sonrisa me hizo desequilibrar los sentidos en un minuto

-si estaba deliciosos, pero tus besos son más ricos todavía

-tomoyo creo que es tarde quieres que nos vayamos

-sí creo que si

Pedimos la cuenta la cual no me dejaste pagar e hice un berrinche

-no hagas eso tomy sabes que soy un caballero no permitiría que pagaras tu

-pero Touya estamos en el siglo XXI por Dios- mi berrinche fue al máximo

-si lo sé que eres independiente y que puedes hacer muchas cosas de hombres pero a mí me toca pagar la cuenta de acuerdo

-está bien- lo dije mas para mí que para ti pues no me gusta perder

Cuando salimos nakuru se acerco a despedirnos y nos agradeció que hayamos ido, después me llevaste a mi apartamento, platicamos durante el camino aunque de cosas triviales, yo iba más nerviosa que un niño de kínder en su primer día de clases.

-gracias por todo Touya ha sido una velada encantadora

-nada de eso señorita la pienso escoltar asta su puerta

-pero…

-nada de pero

Bajaste del coche y me abriste la puerta como todo un caballero, entramos al edificio y te indique cual era el mío, cuando llegamos al piso, mis piernas me temblaban como gelatina.

-bueno –dije poniendo las llaves en la puerta – buenas noches Touya

-abre tomoyo no pienso dejaste aquí en la puerta, ni tampoco pienso despedirme de ti como novio de secundaria

Y abrí lo último que supe fue que sus brazos me atrajeron así el y me empezó a besar tan lindo y apasionado, mis piernas no me respondían, traidoras solo se dejaron llevar por él.

-dime que me quede tomoyo y me quedare

-Touya- era lo único que pude mencionar

Notas de la autora: que les pareció les dije que probablemente cambiaria la clasificación pero no mucho solo un poco jejeje, ya saben los personajes no perteneces y si pasan por aquí dejen review, se despide de ustedes está loca gatita.


	10. Chapter 10

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**CAPITULO 10**

POV TOUYA

-pídemelo tomy, di que me deseas como yo a ti- mi voz sonó tan profunda por el contacto y tus besos me embriagaban al máximo.

Todo estaba muy bien hasta que el teléfono bueno más bien mi celular me saco del transe en el que estaba y no hubiera querido contestar pero era de la clínica, y por la insistencia del teléfono me pareció que era urgente te deje de besar para contestar pero no te solté.

-diga, si soy yo, ¿pasa algo malo? O no te preocupes no, no estoy ocupado-lo dije teniéndote en mis brazos aun –si voy para allá espérame no te muevas sakura no tardo –te sentí tensarte al escuchar que era mi hermana

-pasa algo malo-te calle pues aun no colgaba simplemente te abrace aun mas-

-salgo para allá no te preocupes no interrumpiste nada, sabes que amo a Nadeshiko, te veo en un momento

-le paso algo a Nadeshiko-te vi triste

-se cayó y necesito ir acompáñame por favor-no necesite pedirte de nuevo te acomodaste el bolso y saliste conmigo de nuevo pero esta vez rumbo al hospital

-que tiene, ¿y como que se cayó?

-lo que pasa es que Nadeshiko es muy traviesa y se pasa de lista con su mamá, creo que sus travesuras esta vez se extralimitaron

-pero está bien

-eso espero y no se haya quebrado nada

Y como siempre pasa algo que nos interrumpe, por lo que escuche a sakura no paso nada grave, el transcurso al hospital fue casi en silencio, yo iba realmente frustrado, y tu muy nerviosa por la niña.

FIN DEL POV

POV DE TOMOYO

Cuando llegamos al hospital vimos a sakura triste y cuando vio a Touya corrió abrazarlo, eso no me sorprendió, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue ver a mi socio junto a ella, y con una tristeza que creí que nunca lo vería de esa manera.

-tomoyo estabas con Touya o lo siento pero es que Nadeshiko se cayó y no supe que mas hacer, discúlpame si-y de pronto empezó a llorar de nuevo-

-no te preocupes-la abrace de forma protectora como a la hermana que nunca tuve

-como esta-pregunte

Pero de pronto ya no vimos a Touya, me pareció que desde que saludo a sakura desapareció y yo ni por enterada.

-el doctor dijo que está bien, que solo fue una fractura en el brazo pequeña que sanara en unas semana si se porta bien-y me vio ver a todos lado buscándote-no está, fue a revisarla el mismo lo entenderás muy pronto, pues puede llegar realmente un fastidio pero así lo amo

-y tu marido-lo dije casi en un susurro pues no quería cometer una indiscreción

-o disculpa ven te lo presentare, porque Touya jamás lo hará- y me acerco hasta donde estaba mi socio, ahora entiendo eso de los regalos y lo que dijo de su esposa

-mira amor te presento a

-tomoyo Daidoji-dijo el mirándome con agradecimiento-si ya nos conocemos amor recuerdas que te hable de mi socia-y vi como tomaba a sakura de la cintura atrayéndole así el

-o deberás que soy despistada amor

-si ya nos conocemos pero él no me hablaba de ti-le comente mas a sakura que a el pues shaoran se alejo rumbo a la cafetería

-discúlpalo no le gusta ser tan abierto a las personas es muy reservado

-si lo imagine

-familiares de la niña Nadeshiko Li-vimos salir a un doctor con el cabello largo y muy guapo de urgencias con unos ojos medio grises pero con una ternura

Shaoran se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo, me pareció que se conocían pero no le tome importancia.

-MIRA –me comento sakura- es yue, menos mal que estaba el, parece que Touya se quedo con Nadeshiko

-sakura no te preocupes ella se encuentra bien solo fue algo sin importancia como te comente, pero ya conoces a tu hermano hasta que el no la reviso se quedo a gusto, y quien es esta hermosa dama

Me miro con unos preciosos ojos que se clavaron en mi, casi me derrito si no es porque llega Touya en ese momento.

-es mi futura Tia-dijo Nadeshiko en los brazos de Touya-verdad tío

-si-lo afirmaste y mis mejilla se pintaron de un carmín que no creía que conocía-toma monstruo a tu monstruito

-TOUYA, gracias, ven pequeña está bien ya no te duele

-claro que no pero tendré que tener el yeso en el brazo por un tiempo por lo menos eso dijo el tío yue

-son parientes-dije con asombro

-claro que no -dijeron al mismo tiempo yue y Touya, y sonreí

-es hermano de mi mejor amigo y amigo de la familia-lo comentaste acercándote a mí- ven te lo presentare y ya conociste a mi cuñadito-tu mandíbula se apretó con más ganas

-si es uno de mis socios en la empresa jamás pensé en encontrármelo aquí

-yue Tsukishiro, tomoyo Daidoji, mi futura novia-lo dijo con énfasis

-ósea que todavía te la puedo robar-lo dijo viéndome a los ojos y besando mi mano

-lo dudo-le quitaste mi mano y la tomaste tu de forma posesiva y yue sonrió

-sabes que no sería capaz aunque ella si valdría la pena que me la robara-me guiño un ojo y yo sonreí, te escuche gruñir

-no te pases yue sabes

-si solo bromeo, cambiando de tema cuiden a esta princesita-dijo viendo a Nadeshiko en brazos de su padre donde ya dormía plácidamente-nada mas hay que dejar que pase las semanas solo serán 4-todos lo miramos con cara de tanto tiempo-y en cuanto pase ese tiempo la traen y la revisamos de nuevo

Nos despedimos de yue, salimos todos del hospital después del susto, lo mejor de todo es que ya había encontrado otro candidato para la subasta pero no se lo comentaría a Touya, si no a sakura ella entenderá esto.

-discúlpenme una vez más por interrumpir su cita-dijo sakura realmente apenada-pero si no le avisaba a Touya no me hubiera escapado de un fuerte regaño,

-sabes que las quiero mucho y no dejaría que nada malo les pase-le dijo Touya abrazando a su hermana, sentí envidia por sakura, siempre tubo quien la cuidara-sabes que también a ti te quiero-le dijo así cuñado, este solo sonrió, pues sabía que era cierto.

-tomoyo mañana es sábado, no si trabajes hasta tarde Touya se tomara unos días que le deben, ven mañana por favor a comer con nosotros, di que si-era el mismo chantaje que utilizo Touya-no acepto un no como respuesta

-parece que son parientes-lo dije en son de broma-está bien mañana acepto comer con ustedes

-vamos- me dijo Touya

-buenas noches shaoran

-buenas noches tomoyo-fue lo único que dijiste

Me subí de nuevo en tu coche no nos fuimos hasta que ellos arrancaron el coche y salieron primero. Note tu tensión pues sostenías el volante de una forma que me Sorprendió.

-te encuentras bien Touya

-si solo un poco cansado

-bueno si gustas puedo tomar un taxi-hice el intento de bajar del coche pero tu mano me detuvo

-no vas a ningún lado señorita hay mucho de que platicar a demás dejamos algo pendiente lo recuerdas-me dijo con el fuego aun en sus ojos

-pero dijiste que estabas cansado

-si pero no para eso, si estoy cansado tomoyo pero de que siempre nos interrumpen

-las cosas pasan por algo Touya

-no me vengas con filosofía ni psicología inversa de acuerdo

Yo tan solo sonreí y tu arrancaste el carro, de camino a casa me contaste que la niña se encontraba bien, que tu preocupación por sakura siempre fue esa, pues al morir tu mamá, el que se hizo cargo de ella fuiste tú y tu papá, que al salir de viaje tu papa te encargabas de ella por eso eres tan sobreprotector. Y como shaoran viaja de vez en cuando, las cuidas a alas 2, y aunque a veces las molestas yo se que las amas y que a tu cuñado le tienes un a estima por querer a tu hermana.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento te deje pasar, todavía no alcanzaba a cerrar la puerta cuando me abrazaste por la espalda y me besaste el cuello.

-cierra la puerta pequeña que esta noche no saldremos de aquí hasta que amanezca, solo déjate llevar tomy te prometo que no te arrepentirás

Cerré la puerta con llave, me diste vuelta y empezaste a besarme.

-cual es tu habitación

Te dirigí pero no me soltaste al contrario me tomaste el rostro y empezaste a besarme los ojos, la nariz y finalmente los labios aunque al principio eran solo roces, después me besaste con pasión y deseo que no creí haber sentido nunca.

El cosquilleo de mi estomago lo sentí aun mas cuando llegamos a mi recamara, prendiste la luz y solo miraste la cama, después a mí, me abrasaste y me hablaste al oído

-te deseo tomoyo como jamás e deseado nada en este mundo, di que también sientes lo mismo-tu voz me hizo estremecer

-te deseo-y besaste mi lóbulo- mucho Touya

Y ahí perdí la razón, me desabrochaste el saco y lo aventaste a un sillón cerca, al igual que mi blusa, cuando llegaste a la falda yo trate de quitarte tu camisa pero no me dejaste

-no déjame te descubro primero a ti

Y así me dejaste en solo ropa interior, aunque trate de taparme no me lo permitiste.

-realmente eres hermosísima, déjame te contemplo un poco mas-el fuego en tus ojos era cada vez más profundo

-déjame tocarte Touya-te lo suplique

Me dejaste que te quitara la camisa, quitarte botón a botón fue una tortura pues cada que rosaba tu piel, te oía suspirar y casi gruñir de pura pasion. Te quite la camisa y también el pantalón, nos acostamos juntos en la cama

-eres tan pequeña-dijiste cuando estabas sobre mi-pero estas hecha para mí en todos los sentidos-y sin más me besaste con pasión

Ya sentía tu miembro desde que me besaste en la entrada del departamento, pero al sentirlo a si de cerca me hizo lanzar un gemido de placer y sentirme deseada por alguien

-pequeña me vuelves loco-tus besos viajaron un poco mas debajo de ti boca, empezaste en el cuello y al sentir que tocabas mis senos me estremecí-te gusta-lo dijiste tomando uno en tus manos y el otro rosando tus labios por encima del encaje del brasear-tomy no hare nada que no quieras si quieres que me detenga dilo y lo hare

Yo tan solo asentí y me deje llevar, me quitaste el brazier en un momento y empezaste a besar mis pechos, saboreándolos poco a poco, bajaste tu mano un poco hasta llegar a mis pantaletas, claro que no dejaste de besar mis pecho creo que te gustaron pues no los soltaste, me quitaste también mis pantaletas, dejaste de lado mis pechos para observarme completamente desnuda.

-eres hermosa, realmente hermosa

Y volviste a la batalla, bajaste hasta mi pubis y lo tocaste, yo tan solo quería tocarte a ti.

-no se vale Touya yo estoy desnuda y tu todavía no-hice un puchero

-eso tiene remedio pequeña-te quitaste el bóxer y me tocaste –estas lista para mi, aun podemos parar tomoyo-me tomaste la cara y me viste a los ojos-porque una vez que este en ti me volveré loco y no podre

-hazlo Touya no te detengas

Y sin más te introdujiste en mi y fue la sensación más placentera que he sentido en la vida, llegamos juntos al clímax en ningún momento me dejaste de abrazar

Cuando pensé que te irías de mi lado simplemente no me soltaste al contrario, no saliste de mi querías sentir que todavía estaba cerca, te acomodaste en mi cuello y empecé a sentir los estragos de lo que acababa de pasar, sentí sueño y mis ojos se cerraban entre sueños te oí o por lo menos eso pensé yo

-te amo pequeña, te amo más de lo que podre amar a nadie

Y te sentí que te relajabas cuando yo ya dormía y soñaba contigo que estaba embarazada y que tú estabas a mi lado abrazándome eso me dejo aun más relajada.

No quería pensar en mañana pues todo me daba vueltas, por lo que acababa de pasar pero no me arrepiento y me pegue a un mas a tu cuerpo y no me rechazaste.

Notas de la autora: que les pareció espero que les guste y espero pronto subir otro capítulo, si sé que puedo ser mala a veces pero las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable jejeje dejen review, se despide está loca gatita.


	11. Chapter 11

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVIABLE**

**CAPITULO 11**

POV DE TOUYA

Verte así junto a mi dormir, me encanto, quisiera que fuera todas las mañanas por el resto de nuestras vidas, y te contemple desnuda, tu pelo desparramado en mi almohada, sentir tu piel hasta ahora ha sido la mejor de las experiencias, pues toda tu haces que mi cuerpo quiera sentirte cada día y en cada momento, sin más empecé a besarte el cuello y lo que dejaste al alcance de mi.

Empezaste abrir tus hermosos ojos, poco a poco, tu sonrisa me hipnotizo de tal manera que creí que moriría si no te hacía el amor en ese momento.

-hola, que linda forma de despertar-me besaste en los labios-y creo que alguien más despertó esta mañana muy hambriento-tu risa picara y la forma de pegarte a mi erección me hicieron enloquecer mas por ti

-si tengo hambre pero de ti-te mire con un deseo y pasión- me encantas

Y sin más te bese con mucha hambre de ti, y empecé a besar tu cuello que es hermoso y baje por tus pechos que se endurecieron al solo tocarlos, y te deje un camino de besos hasta llegar a tu ombligo, te escuche suspirar y decir mi nombre entre gemidos.

-Touya por favor

-por favor que pequeña dime lo que quieres

Lo sé puedo ser cruel y baje aun mas hasta llegar al rincón de tus secretos, donde me dispuse a tocarte y llevarte al cielo en ese mismo instante, toque tu pubis con amor, bese cada parte de tus labios pero no llegue a tu clítoris pues no quería que llegaras al clímax aun no, quería saborearte poco a poco.

-Touya-tu voz sonó con tanto erotismo

Y toque tu centro con mi lengua, te sentí arquéate ante mí para que te tocara más profundo, y tu sabor me embriago, me supo a gloria, mi lengua parecía que tenia vida propia y tu gemidos me hacían sentir orgulloso pues sabía que te gustaba

Me detuve y te vi toda sonrojada, y muy agitada, te estaba torturando pues sentí que casi llegabas, lo hice apropósito.

-no seas malo por favor Touya-esa suplica me desarmo y seguí en mi labor

Seguí probándote un poco mas hasta que te sentí vibrar en mi boca, llegaste al clímax y te probé aun mas pues no me cansaba de ti, cuando te sentí relajar subí con mis besos, llegue a tus pechos que estaban duros y al parecer esperándome, no los desprecie, los consentí uno a uno para que no se pusieran celosos, cuando los vi enrojecer, subí a tu cuello y te bese en los labios.

-estas lista para seguir-fue lo que te dije después de besarte, tan solo asentiste

-si Touya quiero sentirte un poco mas

Y esa fue el detonante para adentrarme poco a poco en ti, sentir cada parte de ti sin prisas.

-me encantas, toda tu me encantas pequeña, al parecer te hicieron para mi justo a la medida

Te vi sonreír, y al ser uno solo empezó el movimiento acompasado lento, sin prisas.

-mas rápido Touya, por favor más rápido

Cuando mis movimientos fueron más rápidos te sentí vibrar y casi llegar.

-llega conmigo tomoyo

Así fue llegamos juntos a la cima fue espectacular, te sentí aun más profundo y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía que si moría en este instante no me importaría pues me iría feliz.

-no te bajes-me suplicaste-quédate así conmigo me encanta sentirte así junto a mi

-está bien pequeña, así me quedare, aunque peso mucho para ti

-no es cierto, es que de esta manera me siento más conectada contigo-tu sonrojo no había desaparecido

-tomoyo que me has hecho pequeña, ya ni yo mismo me reconozco-suspire junto a tus labios

-yo nada solo que tú me provocaste y aquí estamos

Tu sonrisa me dejo sin armas y me provocaste sentí una vez más como se despertaba la pasión en mi.

-no hagas eso tomoyo que no creo que pueda soportar uno más-te hiciste la inocente

-no estoy haciendo nada Touya-te moviste una vez mas y me hiciste gruñir

Después de amarte y sentirte de esta manera supe sin dudas que te amo, pero tendría que esperar para decírtelo, pues no sabía todavía si tu sentías lo mismo por mí, aunque tu forma de hacer el amor conmigo me demuestra que me amas.

Nos bañamos e hicimos una vez más el amor, pues creo que no me cansare de ti nunca, eres realmente adictiva.

Fin POV

POV DE TOMOYO

Cuando me despedí de ti, fue la cosa más difícil que tuve que hacer pues no me soltabas ni yo quería dejarte, se que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, para bien lo presiento, sé que no me prometiste amor eterno ni me propusiste matrimonio, pero el fuego y amor que vi en ti me encanta. La forma tan inusual de hacer el amor con tanta pasión me mata.

De camino a la oficina todo se veía bastante bien, pues la sonrisa que tenía no se borraba con nada, hasta Rika lo noto.

-buenos días tomoyo, por lo que veo te fue muy bien anoche con el doctor Kinomoto

-si fue genial Touya es maravilloso-lo dije de forma soñadora

-a ya se hablan por su nombre que bien, pues te diré que si no lo quieres me lo pasas tomy por fa- y tu sonrisa se hizo evidente

-jajaja muy graciosa claro que no, y ni se te ocurra decir que lo comparta contigo de acuerdo- y tu risa me contagio-

-vamos tomoyo que hay algunas cosas antes de que el día termine

-si además tengo que estar desocupada para la hora de la comida, quede con Touya de ir a comer con su hermana

-hay tomy creo que ya te perdí definitivamente

-vamos que el trabajo no se hace solo

FIN POV

POV DE TOUYA

Mi día empezó de maravilla aunque me corriste olímpicamente de tu casa con el pretexto de ir a la oficina, aunque no quería irme de ti, de tu presencia tuve que marcharme.

Cuando llegue a casa de mi hermana mi cuñado ya estaba preparando algo en la cocina, e interrogando creo que con los años he aprendido a apreciarlo realmente

-veo que te llevas bien con la señorita Daidoji

-tomoyo, vamos shaoran trabajas con ella y no la llamas por su nombre

-si por que la conozco no me gustaría que arruinaras ni tu vida ni la de tomoyo

-vamos shaoran ahora vas a ser tu el que me regañe cuando por años

-si lo has hecho tu, no importa, te aprecio realmente Touya y no me gustaría verte sufrir, ella es una linda chica pero que le ha huido al amor, así como tu

-lo se me di cuenta de ello desde la primera vez que la vi, pero así como a mí me han lastimado, a ella la puedo ayudar a superar sus miedos y curar mis heridas, realmente quisiera poder intentarlo, vamos deberías estar contento, dejare de molestarte

-sabes que eso no pasara aunque te cases con ella, y sabes que nada me daría más gusto que verte feliz

-hay cuñado te vas a poner melodramático, si yo también te quiero-lo dijiste con sircamos- y si le dices a mi hermana lo negare de acuerdo

-jajajajaja no cabe duda que tomoyo te ha cambiado, debería mandarle un regalo extra en navidad, jajajajaja

-si claro búrlate, y cambiando de tema porque no me habías comentado que ella trabajaba contigo

-no creí que te importaba los negocios que realizo, pero mira no comente nada, porque mi vida personal no la ventilo en el trabajo, además es una pequeña sociedad que mi padre tenía desde hace tiempo y al morir el pues me tuve que hacer cargo, solo voy a las juntas.

-de cuerdo pero ¿Por qué dices que tomoyo le huye al amor?

-mira eso es algo tu tendrás que preguntarle, solo te diré que algo no la hagas sufrir

-claro que no, ella me encanta mucho más de lo que debería-suspire con mucho amor

-vaya creo que ahora si te enamoraste realmente-me miraste con un poco de burla-vamos tengo que poner la carne a qué hora vas a ir por ella

-un rato más, está en la oficina

Cuando terminamos de platicar y ver lo que faltaba para la comida sakura no dejo de decirme que tomoyo era la chica especial que andaba buscando. Decidí ignorar un poco sus comentarios, pues en el fondo tenía razón.

Me apure a cambiarme para ir por tomoyo, pero aun faltaba una hora para ir por ti, así que decidí, ir a tu oficina para apurarte un poco más, y poder tocarte una vez más necesitaba verte.

Cuando llegue a la oficina Rika me recibió, casi le da un infarto verme pues se sorprendió tanto que solo pude decirle.

-hola Rika estará tomoyo

-si está por terminar, gustas pasar-me dijo con un sonrisa soñadora-no toque creo que le gustara la sorpresa

-gracias-le guiñe un ojo y ella solo me sonrió aun mas

Al entrar a tu oficina y verte tan concentrada me encanto ese lado sexi tuyo al verte trabajando me encanto. Y cuando sentiste la presencia de alguien no levantaste la vista solo creíste que era tu secretaria

-Rika los papeles que necesitabas ya están firmados, y la cuentas pendientes revisada, creo que nada mas me falta unas cosas de aquí de la computadora y termino, sabes si Touya ya llego

Me puse de tras de ti, estabas demasiado concentrada en tu trabajo, que brincaste cuando te hable al oído.

-creo que ya llego pequeña-y bese el lóbulo de tu oreja-me encanta que te estremezcas para mi, aunque me gusta más cuando estoy en ti

-Touya que bien que llegaste, a mí también me encanta que estés en mí- y te volteaste para besarme-aunque sabes que soy muy pequeña para ti-te reíste pícaramente

-claro que no eres pequeña tienes la medida exacta para mí-y te toma en mis brazos-me encantaría hacerte el amor aquí mismo en tu escritorio-mis ojos se obscurecieron al igual que los tuyos

-a mí también me encantaría pero tenemos compromiso con sakura-mis gruñidos te hicieron sonreír

-vamos podemos llegar un poco tarde, además- te dije besando tu cuello y sentándote en el escritorio- shaoran hará que sakura tarde un poco más, está preparando la comida y tarda en hacerlo un poco mas así que tenemos tiempo di que si-lo dije como un pequeño niño pequeño

-Touya si sigues así creo que no soportare mucho-te bese aun mas-está bien pero tendré que terminar esto que estoy haciendo y darle unos papeles a Rika, de acuerdo-quise hacer un berrinche pero tuve que aceptar-siéntate Touya si me tocas no podre concentrarme

Tuve que obedecerte, vi como Rika entraba y le dabas los papeles que me comentaste, después simplemente le dijiste que se fuera que no tardarías en irte, cuando salió, me miraste como diciéndome, que esperas ven aquí junto a mí.

Nos tuvimos que arreglar bien después de hacer el amor en tu oficina claro que después de eso no volverás a ver tu oficina como antes, me encanta verte cuando estas a punto de llegar al clímax, me encantas, necesito decirte que TE AMO, pero tengo que buscar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, ojala sea pronto tengo muchos planes para los dos.

Notas de la autora: que les pareció, a mi me encanto, Touya realmente me inspira cada escena de amor, sé que he puesto muchas cosas sobre ellos y no quisiera aburrirlos con la historia prometo que voy a meter un poco de intriga, pero de que hay fuego entre ellos eso ni dudarlo, ya saben la historia es mía, los personajes no, esto lo hago por diversión, está loca gatita se despide y dejen review.


	12. Chapter 12

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**CAPITULO 12**

POV TOUYA

Después de ver cómo le encantabas a mi familia, verte sonreír con mi sobrina, y sobre todo que tu le gustaste a ella, me hizo pensar que realmente TE AMO y voy a encontrar la forma de decírtelo, después de la fiesta lo hare y te propondré matrimonio.

Aunque este día no fue exactamente lo que pensé pues mis días de ocio se habían terminado, y tuve que volver al trabajo, sakura estuvo insoportable, quería saber más de ti y cuando pensé que el día por fin había terminado, apareció mi peor pesadilla.

-Touya como estas querido

-que haces aquí, que no tienes educación-dije con sarcasmo

-claro pero tu secretaria no me dejaba pasar creo que le caigo mas

-no sé porque-rodee los ojos-que se te ofrece, creo que la última vez que viniste quedo todo demasiado claro para ti ¿o no?

-si querido-te vi maquinando algo-pero si estoy aquí son por negocios

-tu negocios conmigo jajá no me hagas reír, si en tu vida has trabajado y ahora que te casaste mucho menos-me burle de ti pues no te creía ni media palabra de lo que me decías

-o Touya sabes creo que tienes una idea muy de mi equivocada de mi, claro que no trabajo, eso sería demasiado snob para mi,

-entonces a que has venido, según tu por negocios si no es algo relacionado al hospital o a lo que me dedico entonces no se que tenga que ver conmigo y no me interesa.

-o claro que te interesa por si no recuerdas mi marido es una persona muy importantes en los negocios

-su familia, tu marido no-lo mencione con sarcasmo

-vamos Touya se que darás una fiesta para recaudar fondos para la clínica, y me gustaría

-lo sabía, eres tan previsible, pero no tendré inconveniente en que vallas tu familia y la de tu esposo están tomados en cuenta antes de que me lo propusieras.

-gracias Touya una cosa más-me miraste con picardía

-no desde luego que no-dije sin que me propusieras algo, a veces tus locuras no las soportaba

-solo te iba pedir una baile Touya no creo que fueras a morir por eso

-lo siento pero tendré que rechazarlo, y si me disculpas viniste en un mal momento tengo mucho trabajo así que buenos días.

-disculpa que te interrumpiera, buenos días a ti también

Saliste de la oficina con tus aires de grandeza y escuche tu risa fuera de mi oficina, creo que estabas hablando con sakura sobre algo, pero lo que me impacto fue la forma en cómo te vio kaho cuando salió de la oficina.

-sakura querida-dijiste de una forma tan familiar refiriéndote a mi hermana, me imagino la cara de asco que a de ver puesto cuando la llamaste de esa manera

-buen día kaho-as de ver sido muy hipócrita para saludarla cuando no te cae nada bien

-o querida dile a Touya que después regresare, ya sabes que le encantan mis visitas-lo hiciste a propósito pues sabias que tomoyo estaba a un lado de mi hermana, pero lo que me encanto fue lo que le dijiste dejándola en su lugar

-dudo que a Touya le encanten tus visitas cuando su NOVIA está aquí esperándolo-sentí tu sonrisa sin que te estuviera viendo creo que mi hermana a veces se pasa de sobreprotectora conmigo-tomoyo vamos que mi hermano te espera buen días señora

Me pareció oír que tus pisadas eran más profundas y con cierto enojo pero me encanta que sakura te pusiera en tu lugar, espero que con eso deje de molestarme.

-hola hermano, tomoyo llego hace un momento

-si escuche que estaba aquí-abrace a mi hermanita-gracias monstruo

-o hermano a veces eres tan-te quedaste callada por qué sabias que lo que te dije, lo dije de corazón

-bueno te la dejo un momento porque ella y yo tenemos mucho que planear para la fiesta de beneficencia

-no te preocupes estará contigo en unos momentos

Y sin más salió de la oficina dejándonos solo, me viste con esos ojos que haces que mi corazón y otra parte de mi anatomía latan a mil por minuto

-con que mi NOVIA e-te comente abrazándote-no suena tan mal, no crees

-para llegar a eso tendrías que proponérmelo Touya y tener citas de verdad, no citas de negocios.

-no te preocupes pequeña, tendrás todas las citas que quieras conmigo-y sin más te bese como si no te hubiera visto durante muchísimo tiempo, pero es que tus labios me encantan-¿quieres ser mi novia tomoyo?

Creo que te deje muda pues no me respondiste solo me besaste con una pasión y con amor, claro que con amor.

-claro que si, si aunque creo que ya no te podrás ver con cierta pelirroja por aquí-note que te ponías celosa

-claro que no- te abrace y bese-tu serás la única que me abrace y bese, aunque creo que

-que-me dijiste sin dejar de verme a los ojos

-Nadeshiko a ella leva encantar que seas su Tia-mi sonrisa se amplió totalmente-crees que podrás compartirme con ella

-claro que si-tu sonrisa era inmensa-claro que con ella si

Estábamos besándonos cuando sin siquiera tocar entra sakura, cuando tengo mi mano justo en el trasero de tomoyo.

-Touya creo que ya la puedes soltar por un rato-la sonrisa de mi hermana era de alegría por mi por supuesto

-SAKURA que no sabes tocar-sin dejar de soltarte-te bese una vez más en los labios

-Touya mejor me sueltas, me da un poco de pena con tu hermana-tu sonrojo era muy lindo y me gustaba demasiado-además

-además nada eres mi novia y puedo besarte delante de ese monstruo entrometido que está ahí-y te acerque un poco más a mí, y no te solté para nada, mi mano no tan solo no dejo de tocarte el trasero sino que te lo apreté mas

-Touya creo que dejare que te despidas de ella, tomoyo te espero afuera si y felicidades a los dos

-creo que no podre ver a los ojos a sakura, después de esto-te sonrojaste

-claro que si no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-te bese mas tiernamente-además eres mi novia y sakura me las debe por todas las veces que se paseo con ese mocoso delante de mi

-a a ósea que soy el objeto de tu venganza- lo dijiste con un poco molestia, pero te bese aun más profundo introduciendo mi lengua en tu boca, cuando tú la abriste para mi dijiste mi nombre en un susurro-Touya

-claro que no, me encanta tenerte así, junto a mi-te comente y te mordí un poco los labios, cuando baje por tu cuello-además me encanta besarte y mira lo que me haces-lo dije pegando mi pelvis a la tuya y suspiraste-ves a lo que me refiero

-si lo sé, pero tengo que irme-pero no te solté, te bese aun mas-sakura me espera-dijiste más bajito-Touya si sigues así no podre salir de esta oficina

-lo sé, es lo que mas deseo, que te quedes aquí conmigo-y te conduje hasta el sillón que está en la oficina-quédate tomy-mi voz sonó ronca-quiero hacerte el amor aquí en mi oficina

-no puedo Touya tu hermana me espera-se que las escusas se te estaban acabando-Touya no sigas por favor, no resistiré mucho-estaba tratando de convencerte cuando tocaron a la puerta

-tomoyo es hora de irnos

-ves me tengo que ir- me sonreíste con picardía y moviéndote un poco sobre mí, alentando un poco más a mi erección que ya estaba al máximo-además tendremos más tiempo para poder marcar mi territorio-me besaste una vez mas y te levantaste del sillón en donde estábamos-quieto pequeño-tocaste mi erección con cariño y me hizo suspirar-te prometo que te compensare al rato nos vemos Touya.

Y sin más saliste de la oficina con una hermosa sonrisa de picara y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, a mi me toco la peor parte pues me tuve que calmar mucho, mucho para que cierta parte de mi anatomía dejara de estar al pendiente por si volvías.

FIN POV

POV DE TOMOYO

Cuando Salí de tu oficina, sakura ya me esperaba, me sonrió pues sabía lo que estábamos asiendo allá dentro, pero no me cuestiono si no que se disculpo conmigo.

-ciento haberlos interrumpido pero mi hermano me la debía, de alguna forma me las cobre de las muchas veces que nos sorprendió a shaoran y a mí besándonos-te sonrojaste-

-no te preocupes, Touya me lo comento hace unos momentos

-en serio estaban platicando-y mi sonrojo se hizo más evidente

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte, además eres su novia, pero mi hermano me saca de mis casillas a veces pero no es malo y por lo que vi te quiere mucho, pero vamos a pasear por el hospital para que veas a los doctores que vamos a subastar.

Y sin más nos olvidamos de Touya por un rato, bueno por lo menos tu hermana dejo de hablar de ti, porque lo que es a mí, no salías de mis pensamientos para nada.

-creo que a yue ya lo conoces, ¿verdad?, es el doctor que atendió a Nadeshiko

-si lo recuerdo, muy guapo

-gracias-dijo alguien detrás de mí y me asuste

-yue –dijo sakura-veníamos hablar contigo, podemos pasar a tu oficina, recuerdas a tomoyo verdad-el no dejaba de mirarme

-si la recuerdo la futura novia de Touya-dijo tomando mis manos y las llevo a sus labios

-dirás la novia de Touya, porque ellos ya son novios-vi decepción en su mirada pero después los aparto de mi

-felicidades-sonó como a sarcasmo-adelante por favor, le ofrezco algo

-no es necesario-dije un poco incomoda por lo que le iba a pedir-doctor Tsukishiro venimos a pedirle un favor enorme

-yue, puedes llamarme yue-sonreíste aunque muy ligeramente-díganme en que puedo ayudarles

-lo que pasa yue es que se va a celebrar pronto una fiesta para beneficencia para la clínica, y se nos ocurrió que se puede obtener más dinero si subastamos a varios doctores de la clínica, la recompensa seria una cena con ellos

-me estas proponiendo que sea una mercancía para subastar-solo asentí con la cabeza-vaya si me encantaría, claro que si ofreces por mi claro sería mucho mejor-me guiñaste el ojo-jajajajaja es una broma, se respetar a Touya y así mal humor, cuenten conmigo

-gracias yue-dijo sakura-crees que a Yukito le gustaría participar

-claro que sí, ya sabes nada mas hay que comentarle a nakuru, para que no lo tome por sorpresa

-bueno que te parece si seguimos buscando mas candidatos

-si –dije a sakura-muchas gracias yue, con permiso

Salimos de la oficina de yue, asía el estacionamiento pues tendríamos que ver algunos restaurante elegantes o alguna que otra mansión para realizar el baile.

Después de muchas vueltas y la forma de hablar de sakura me ayudo a que el día fuera mucho mejor, las cosas no salieron tan mal teníamos unos 10 doctores para subastar, lo del banquete ya estaba visto así como las invitaciones a los mejores personalidades de la sociedad y algunos socios de la compañía.

También vimos los locales aunque no nos gusto ninguno, lo bueno que en ese momento mamá llamo y nos ofreció la mansión que tiene un salón especial para esas cosas, que viniendo de ella era mucho decir.

Todo era mucho mejor pensando en ti claro que las cosas entre nosotros iban mucho mejor, nos veíamos más seguido, salíamos o bueno eso intentábamos, a veces simplemente nos quedábamos en mi departamento o en el tuyo.

Por fin llego el día del baile después de discutir con Touya por algunas cuestiones sobre el baile pues entre que había invitado a la familia de mi ex y ala de su ex me estaba volviendo loca.

FIN POV

POV TOUYA

Y por fin llego el día del baile, claro que tuve que comprar un frac para la ocasión, y claro que lleno tu de mi lado nada malo podría pasar, el mundo podría caerse y si tu estas a mi lado nada sucederá.

-sakura puedes venir-le dije a mi hermana que estaba en su escritorio-pasa

-que pasa Touya, ya casi me voy shaoran se molesta cuando no estoy lista a tiempo dice que no es necesario que me arregle mucho-lo dijiste con naturalidad-pero dime para que me necesitas

Sin más saque de mi bolsillo una cajita en forma de corazón que traía en el bolsillo, tú solo me viste con ilusión y me abrasaste sin ver el contenido claro que sabias que había adentro.

-Touya hermano, es lo que pienso-tan solo asentí- déjame verlo-te di la cajita y tu asombro fue mucho mayor, la piedra fue hecha especialmente para ella era un corazón y en la moldura pequeños diamante que hacían que la joya fuera realmente especial-le encantara hermano claro que le encantara

-se lo diré esta noche después de la fiesta, tú crees que está bien-titubee

-claro que si-me golpeaste el hombro-a ella le encantara y mas por qué viene de ti hermano

Después de que sakura saliera de la oficina, decidí ir a mi departamento a reglarme claro que esta noche seria una noche muy especial, aunque lo de la subasta me tiene nervioso, me dio un escalofrió, pero pensar en ti y en lo que te propondría me hicieron sentirme valiente y que nunca olvidaría esta noche….

Notas de la autora: que le pareció, en el próximo capítulo será el baile y algunas sorpresas, ya saben los personajes de sakura no son míos la historia si, se despide de ustedes está loca gatita que le encanta esta parejita, dejen review ^-^ para poder motivarme claro jejeje.


	13. Chapter 13

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**CAPITULO 13**

A veces creemos que las cosas saldrán de una forma, pero cuando analizas la situación simplemente no es así, todo sale de distinta forma.

De pronto un teléfono portátil sonó.

-Touya ya estoy lista si- lo hizo sonar como si las palabras flotaran-si en cuanto llegues nos iremos-te sorprendiste cuando oíste lo siguiente-¿que estas aquí abajo?-sin más colgaste el teléfono, te miraste en el espejo y tan solo suspiraste.

Tocaron a la puerta y era Touya elegantemente en un frac que lo hacía ver más guapo y varonil de lo que es.

POV TOMOYO

Vaya que lucias hermoso y tu sonrisa era demasiado para mi, te imaginaba mejor de otra forma, mira que has sacado de mi ese lado pervertido y me encanta si es para ti.

-que te parece si mejor nos quedamos aquí-dije sin siquiera pensarlo, tus ojos se agrandaron y se obscurecieron de deseo

-pequeña no me tientes de esa manera por que podríamos quedarnos y olvidarnos de esa fiesta-me abrasaste con deseo y lo note, mas tus besos no me dejaban pensar-te ves hermosa con ese vestido, te lo puedo quitar ya-lo insinuaste con muchísima picardía

-vamos Touya sabes que tenemos que asistir eres el anfitrión-tus labios ya bajaban por mi cuello-sabes que eso no me ayuda mucho verdad-tu voz sonó ronca con tanto deseo que creí que nada podía estropearlo.

-está bien vámonos-hiciste un berrinche de campeonato-pero después de esta noche nada me detendrá-creíste que no te escuche y eso me dejo pensativa.

Porque a pesar de no hablar de amor, ni de matrimonio, sé que me quieres, pues tu forma de hacerme el amor y hacerme vibrar no tiene límite, espero poder esta noche decirte lo que siento.

-Touya de que hablas- te mire pensativa

-de nada pequeña, de nada-tus ojos se voltearon asía otro lado para no mirarme- vamos creo que todavía estamos a tiempo para llegar.

El viaje en coche fue completamente en silencio, aunque te note nervioso, pero deduje que era por la subasta, y eso me hizo sonreír, pero aun así sentía como si fuera a pasar algo, no se algo bueno o tal vez ¿malo?, aun no lo sé, nos bajamos del coche cuando llegamos a la mansión de mi madre, me sonreíste con picardía y sin más antes de que entráramos me besaste, como tenias rato que no la hacías.

-pequeña, sacas mi lado más dulce y tierno de mi-y profundizaste mas el beso, nos soltamos por falta de aire, estaba tan aturdida que creí escuchar algo-te quiero –pero fue tan bajo que me quede muda y mamá no ayudo mucho pues llego a saludarnos

-tomoyo hija que bueno que llegaste-me abrasaste y me dijiste en el oído-quien es este lindo chico que viene contigo,-me sonroje hasta las orejas si mi madre hubiera visto el beso que me acababa de dar se muere pero de la alegría ya la veía haciendo planes para mi boda

-mamá te presento al doctor Touya Kinomoto-hice una pausa- mi novio

-doctor Kinomoto mucho gusto-le sonreíste a Touya

-no señora el gusto es mío, llámeme Touya por favor

-está bien pasen están en su casa

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que alguien desagradable apareció en escena, mira que será descarado, y no es que sienta algo por él, ya paso de mi, pero a un así me molesta que este aquí, sobre todo me molesta que coquetee tanto conmigo, Touya no me ha dejado ni un momento.

-hola-me saludaste-veo que te va bien señorita Daidoji-miraste a Touya con recelo en tu voz

-claro que si-dije con una sonrisa que creo que te molesto

-que descortés te has vuelto tomy, ya no presentas a tus amigos-lo dijiste tan remarcado que sentí a Touya que se tensaba en mi brazo-mi nombre es eriol Hiragizawa- tu sonrisa en otros tiempos hubiera hecha palpitar mi corazón pero ahora no sentía absolutamente nada

-mucho gusto-dijiste apretando los dientes- Touya Kinomoto –hiciste una pausa-el novio de tomoyo-

-vaya tomoyo como que tus gustos así los hombre han cambiado-tu forma de decirlo fue con tanto celos-

-pues me alegro por tomoyo que ya no le gusten los patanes-dijiste casi en su cara, y tuve que apartarte de ahí-y otra cosa no es tomy, para ti es tomoyo

-vamos Touya no seas infantil, no ves que trata de provocarte

-si lo sé-me tomaste de la cintura, sin importarte que estuviéramos en casi el medio de la fiesta-me molesta que ese tipo, te mire como si quisiera desnudarte y-te puse un dedo en tus labios

-no importa lo que el haga yo solo tengo ojos para alguien en esta fiesta y no es precisamente el-te bese no importándome el espectáculo que estábamos dando

-podríamos irnos de aquí y pasarla muy bien-dijiste cuando me abrasaste con más fuerza

-de eso nada doctor Kinomoto, tiene que participar en la subasta-hiciste una pataleta de niño pequeño que se veía adorable en ti, te bese una vez mas y buscamos nuestra mesa donde sakura y shaoran ya estaban ahí

-hola sakura que linda-se sonrojo al escucharme-verdad que si Touya

-si sakura estas hermosa-dijiste viendo a tu hermana

-gracias Touya, tu también te ves genial tomoyo-me abrasaste y me comentaste al oído-que le diste a mi hermano –mi sonrojo fue mayor al tuyo- no mejor no me digas

-y Nadeshiko-comento Touya-

-aquí estoy tío, es que mamá dijo que te venderían y yo vengo a ver que tía tomoyo no lo permita-te tomo en los brazos Touya y cuando lo abrasaste, también me abraso a mi-verdad tía que no lo dejaras que otra mujer este con el

-tratare de que no me lo ganen-la tome en mis brazos y la abrace- pero no importa c quien lo gane, recuerda que ese dinero ayudara a muchos niños

-si tía lo sé-haciendo un pequeño puchero como hace rato vi hacer a Touya-pero tú no vas a dejar de ser mi tía verdad

-claro que no pequeña –te susurre al oído-mientras tu tío me quiera no voy a dejar de ser tu tía-la pequeña me abrazo más fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-vaya-dijo shaoran-creo que eres la primera de las novias de Touya-vi como sakura le daba un codazo a su esposo-ay, sakura, que le cae bien a Nadeshiko,-se sobo el estomago-verdad pequeña

-si papi-pero no me soltó-mi tía es mucho mejor que tu antigua novia-te miro con recelo-la del pelo rojo ya sabes, mira-volteamos todos-ella

Y de pronto vimos a una exuberante pelirroja, con una vestido extravagante que me hizo sentir menos hermosa, sentí los ojos de Touya en ella y me hizo sentir celosa, mucho muy celosa.

-tío es ella verdad-te llamo la niña- pero mi tía es más hermosa verdad tío

-si Nadeshiko-me miraste con deseo-ella es más hermosa que ninguna aquí

Te mire con unas ganas de tomarte la palabra e irnos de ahí, pero ya era tarde pronto comenzaría la subasta, Rika se acerco a mí para que diéramos comienzo a tan esperada subasta de doctores que a pesar de no gustarme pues tu estarías ahí, hizo que la mayoría de las mujeres ricas que vinieron al evento pusieran los ojos en ti, créeme eso no me gusto y me hacía sentir celosa como nunca antes me sentí.

-buenas noches-dije al micrófono-es un honor para mí estar aquí reunidos para ayudar a muchos niños con cáncer, se que quieren me baje y empiece la subasta-la mayoría empezó a reír-bueno tratare de que mi discurso no sea largo-unas risas mas se oyeron-quiero agradecer a la director de la clínica de oncología de tomoeda al doctor Kinomoto por ser tan generoso y ayudar a tantos niños en la ciudad y a todo su equipo por brindar un buen trabajo a cada paciente que lo hacen sentir como en casa-se escucharon los aplausos- bueno el hecho de que estemos aquí es para ayudar así que no sean codos-se escucho unas fuertes carcajadas- y sin más damos inicio a la subasta buenas noches.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, cuando llegue al final de las escaleras tú estabas ahí, me llevaste al balcón, pues no eras el primero para la subasta.

-tomoyo tengo algo importante que decirte-mire tu nerviosismo-pero antes quiero decirte-sin más me tomas en tus brazos-estas realmente hermosa y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, quisiera que el mundo se detenga cuando estoy a tu lado, mas cuando te hago el amor, no es solo sexo tomoyo-me miraste- es más que eso muchísimo mas

Profundizaste el beso y bajaste tu mano por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, me pegaste mas a ti, todo iba muy bien hasta que te nombraron.

FIN POV

POV DE TOUYA

Estaba a punto de decirte que TE AMO, bueno más bien te estaba besando y después te lo iba a decir, cuando me llamaron para la dichosa subasta.

-vamos Touya –te llamo sakura-te he estado buscando, es tu turno

Solo gruñí y asentí, te bese de nuevo.

-vamos Touya pujare por ti-te sonreí-pero no creo que gane hay muchas que quieren cenar contigo

-sí pero yo solo quiero cenar contigo-te dije como niño pequeño, me acariciaste la mejilla

-lo sé, pero recuerda porque lo hacemos si

-buenas noches tenemos al doctor Kinomoto que está dispuesto a cenar con la que resulte ganadora-comento Rika que era la que estaba al micrófono-empezamos con 1000 dólares quien dice yo

-1000 dólares –dijo una pelirroja

-1500-dijiste tú

-2000 –dijo una de las damas de enfrente creo que era la esposa de uno de tus socios

-3000-dijo kaho una vez más

-5000-dijiste tu creo que no te gusta perder

Pero vi que alguien se acercaba a ti, ese eriol, me estaba muriendo por que no estaba a tu lado, no sé que tanto te dijo, me desesperaba más el no saber.

-7000-dijo kaho

-tomoyo creo que a tu novio se lo va a llevar otra-comento eriol

-si así es recuerda que es para ayudar a niños, y solo será una cena así que no importa

-8000-dijiste otra vez tú

-quisiera que habláramos-la miraste a los ojos-te prometo no molestarte después de esto, pero realmente quiero hablar contigo

Escuche una viejecita que gritaba.

-20000-dijo con algarabía

-20000 a la una, alas 2-y alguien más comento

-50000-dijo kaho con asombro mío

-50000 a la una, alas dos, a alas tres, vendido en 50000 mil dólares alas señora Hiragizawa

Tomoyo te volteo a ver con asombro.

-es tu esposa-dijiste, el tan solo asintió

-sí pero déjame platicamos por favor tomoyo, por última vez

Baje lo más rápido que pude del escenario, llegue hasta ti pero, creo que tu asombro fue mucho más de lo que espere.

-vamos pequeña, sakura nos espera-te tome del brazo, pero no te moviste

-Touya discúlpame, tengo que hablar con él- me miraste con amor-no te molestes por favor no es mi intención solo-te puse un dedo en los labios y luego te bese

-confió en ti pequeña. Lo sabes verdad-te lo dije al oído-pero en el no-tu sonrisa se amplio, se que tienes que cerrar ese círculo para poder seguir adelante y tener un futuro conmigo

FIN POV

POV TOMOYO

Caminamos por la mansión, ya la conocías, pues anteriormente te la pasabas aquí, llegamos al balcón y me tomaste de las manos

-tomoyo quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho-tu mirada era sincera- se que te rompí el corazón y que te lastime, lo siento, me di cuenta cuanto te perdí que realmente te amaba, cuando me obligaron a casarme con kaho creí que tu solo eras algo sin importancia para mi, por eso te busque, quería realmente verte y saber si todavía sentía algo por ti y si tenía alguna esperanza de estar contigo de nuevo-tu sonrisa se esfumo-pero me di cuenta que tu no eras la misma que cambiaste-te mire con asombro-claro para bien

-eriol no creo que-me pusiste un dedo en los labios

-déjame termino, tal vez aprendí que no puedo tener todo en la vida, o a obtener las cosas a la fuerza, si tan solo pudieras darme una sola esperanza de que todavía me quieres te aseguro que todo será mejor dejare a kaho no me importa la herencia de mis padres, pero solo si tú me amas-te mire no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada-lo sé ahora lo amas a él verdad-tan solo asentí- gracias tomoyo por formar parte de mi vida

-no eriol gracias a ti me di cuenta de que soy una chica fuerte-le di un ligero puñetazo en el brazo-y que puedo amar sin restricciones, que cada día es una aventura, gracias por abrirme los ojos y mostrarme el mundo como realmente es, y no todo rosa

-te puedo abrazar-me miraste con un poco de miedo

-claro, eso no quiere decir que seremos amigo eriol-tu solo sonreíste

-lo sé, solo conocidos-tu risa inundo el lugar y realmente sentí que el peso que tenía en sima desapareció.

FIN POV

POV TOUYA

Cuando apareciste, te sentí diferente, como si te hubieras desecho de algo, me sonreíste como si fuera el único que estaba ahí, pero había un problema kaho estaba tratando de seducirme desde que gano.

-tomoyo, todo bien pequeña-te abrace-si ese eriol te hizo algo

-eriol Hiragizawa, donde lo dejaste querida-dijo kaho con un poco de celos en su voz

-está en el balcón pensando-lo dijiste abrazándome

-lo conoces kaho-me asombre

-no oíste cuando gane como me nombraron, de verdad que estas enamorado

-si de la mejor mujer que puede encontrar-te bese con mucho amor

-de verdad que te volviste empalagoso, bueno me voy tengo que buscar a eriol

Te abrase con mucho amor y te lleve a la pista de baile, cuando sentimos un pequeño par de manitas que nos tocaba.

-tíos puedo bailar con ustedes-nos vio Nadeshiko

-claro ven eres bienvenida a bailar con nosotros.

La cargue y bailamos los tres juntos como una familia, eso me hizo pensar en que realmente quiero tener una familia contigo y envejecer a tu lado y tocando mi bolsa del pantalón me hizo darme más valor para poder proponértelo.

-Nadeshiko podrías ir con tus papas, por favor

-si tío

-creí que protestaría-no dejaste de abrasarme

-ven tomoyo vamos al jardín-te lleve ahí tomados de la mano

Nos sentamos bajo la luz de la luna y te tome las dos manos la bese, y las puse en mi pecho para que sintieras como me pones, te mire con muchísimo amor, también con deseo.

-tomoyo desde que te conocí, todo me ha hecho coincidir contigo de una u otra forma, me volviste loco con tan solo besarte y

-Touya yo creí que

-tomoyo-bese tus labios-déjame que termine, cada día a tu lado ha sido la mejor de las aventuras-vi tus ojos brillar de emoción y mientras hablaba me fui hincando ante ti-se que no soy el mas romántico y que a veces puedo ser muy infantil, sacas ese lado tierno de mi aunque no lo quiera hacer, tomoyo por eso quiero decirte que te amo y quiero a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas que dices aceptas

Notas de la autora: que les pareció sé que soy mala jejeje pero el final está cerca, así que ya saben los personaje de sakura card captor no me pertenecen pero la loca historia si así que dejen review, se despide está loca gatita, muchas gracias por leer mi historia sé que soy novata pero realmente espero mejor con el tiempo ^ ^.


	14. Chapter 14

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**CAPITULO 14**

POV TOMOYO

Cuando te hincaste no lo podía creer, sentí que el mundo se detenía en ese instante, te mire ahí hincado ante mí, me dijiste que me amas y yo todavía no lo hago. Tus ojos me revelaron que realmente me decías la verdad, vi todo tu amor en ellos y me hicieron sentir segura de lo que iba a contestar.

-Tomy no me tengas así, dime ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- me quede quieta y lo mire a los ojos él creía que no iba aceptar, te pasaste la mano por el pelo de manera frustrante.

-Antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante-tu me miraste con angustia

-que me quieres decir tomoyo-suspiraste con demasiada frustración pero no te levantaste de donde estabas

-sabes que descubrí hace solo unos minutos

-que, ya no quieres esto verdad tomoyo realmente creí que-te bese en los labios con tanto amor que no podía callar mas

-tonto que TE AMO y claro que acepto ser tu esposa

Me besaste con tanto amor que creí que no me podría sostener y cuando me cargaste en tus brazos te sentí realmente, me sentí en las nubes en tus brazos.

-de verdad te casaras conmigo-preguntaste con mucho miedo

-claro que si eres todo lo que soñé y sé que eres esa parte de mí que me hacía falta-te sonreí-se que no empezamos bien pero sé que nuestro futuro será siempre estar juntos

Nos besamos una vez más, cuando se iba a profundizar el beso alguien apareció, no es que me moleste, tendríamos tiempo de sobra para festejar.

-disculpa que los interrumpa hija pero creo que los invitados se están retirando y preguntan por ustedes-tu sonrisa era de incógnita por saber que había pasado pero al ver mi mano con el anillo solo me dijiste-aceptaste por lo que veo verdad-tan solo me sonroje

-luego hablamos mama, de acuerdo te lo explicare todo de acuerdo

Después de que despedimos a todos sentí a sakura que se acercaba con shaoran, la pequeña Nadeshiko estaba dormida en los brazos de él.

-creo que la fiesta fue un éxito verdad Touya –el asintió

-si de verdad fue un éxito-dijo mi madre con un brillo en los ojos

Shaoran tan solo sonrió se dio cuenta de todo menos sakura, solo felicito a Touya y a mí.

-que pasa-dijo sakura-shaoran que pasa por que felicitas a Touya, dime quiero saber-lo dijo tan tierno que shaoran tan solo la beso en los labios y le dijo

-es que no te das cuenta lo feliz que es tu hermano con tomoyo y que le dio un hermoso anillo, por eso los estamos felicitando-el asombro de sakura fue grande pero no hizo mucho escándalo por que Nadeshiko estaba dormida

-o felicidades Touya-y lo abrasaste-se que la harás muy feliz se te nota en la cara

-gracias sakura te lo agradezco -después me abrasaste a mí

-por fin tendré a la hermana que nunca tuve-lo dijiste con sinceridad

Después de las felicitaciones todos empezamos a despedirnos Touya me acompaño a casa y al llegar me abrazo, me beso con tanto amor y me lo demostró con cada caricia que me dio, hicimos el amor como nunca lo hicimos, me dijiste con cada caricia que me amas y pronunciaste mi nombre con tantísimo amor que me derritió el corazón.

-TE AMO cada día TE AMO mas-te lo dije mientras estábamos abrazados descansando

-esto fue lo que siempre soñé-me lo dijiste al oído mientras me quedaba dormida en tus brazos- te amo tomoyo nunca lo dudes

Nos dormimos así abrazados, el día siguiente fue el mejor de mi vida, pues desperté a tu lado siendo tu prometida, cada momento a tu lado siento que te amo más y mi sonrisa no desaparece.

FIN POV

POV TOUYA

Mi día en la clínica fue el mejor, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba feliz, claro que la fiesta fue un éxito rotundo, sobre todo las subastas, el dinero recaudado iba a servir para mucho de los niños que no tenían recursos para sus tratamientos, pero también estaba feliz por que habías dicho sí, y a pesar de que me hiciste sufrir con tu respuesta me recompensaste y eso fue maravilloso.

-Touya como estas, Touya hermano-me dijiste pasando una mano por mi cara

-que pasa sakura, si estoy muy bien-mi sonrisa no desapareció pero te mire a los ojos- que acaso no se me nota que estoy feliz

-claro que sí, pero tengo algo que decirte y creo que va a opacar tu felicidad-me comentaste preocupada

-no creo que haya algo o alguien que pueda opacar mi felicidad, dime ¡que pasa!-mi mirada cambio

-lo que pasa es que hablo la señora Hiragizawa para concretar tu cita con ella, sé que no es un buen momento pero-levante mi mano y la puse enfrente de tu cara

-no importa sakura tengo que cumplir con el trato recuerdas-suspire-pero eso no opacara mi día ni lo feliz que me siento en este momento, sakura dijo que si lo entiendes me dijo que si la mujer que amo me acepto-la cargaba en el aire-me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, me crees- la baje

-si te creo ahora entiendo porque te molestaba ver tan feliz a shaoran después de que nos comprometimos-te sonreí

-no me molestaba simplemente lo envidiaba por qué no tenia su felicidad ahora entiendo eso, pero no quiero que se lo digas de acuerdo, aun quiero pelear con el por algunas cosas sabes que eso es parte de mi

-si es tu forma de demostrarle que lo aceptaste y que lo aprecias a pesar de que te robo a tu hermanita

-oye no lo digas de ese modo-lo dije de cierto modo para molestarte-está bien lo admito, aunque tenemos que anunciarlo con bombo y platillo se que tomoyo no le gustara pero quiero que todos sepan que se casara conmigo y.

-si que nadie se le acerque típico de ti, ya me extrañaba que no saliera tu lado celoso, pobre tomoyo

-hey estas hablando de tu hermano mayor monstruo

-claro que si, ya le hablaste a papa el estará encantado de que le cuentes de ella y yo se que le encantara.

-si pensaba hacerlo ahora, antes tengo que hablar con kaho para ponernos de acuerdo con la cita, después llamara a papa.

-está bien Touya, pero déjale las cosas en claro, aunque a veces soy medio despistada-te interrumpí

-medio-solté la carcajada

-ignorare ese comentario, como te decía aunque a veces soy medio despistada me di cuenta anoche que el señor Hiragizawa hablo con tomoyo y que no tienes nada que temer o ¿me equivoco?

-no te equivocas, al contrario él era su novio- casi me puse celoso- y anoche cerraron ese círculo que les faltaba ahora me toca a mi espero que las cosas no me salgan mal con kaho.

-debe de tomarlo bien pues ya no son nada además ella está casada-te exaltaste- y no debe reclamarte nada solamente se amable de acuerdo

-si lo intentare bueno ahora me puedes dejar en paz por un momento-solo le sonreí y vi como saliste de mi oficina

-bien lo primero que tengo que hacer es llamar a kaho- marque el numero que me dio después de ganar creo que era de su casa- buenos días habla el doctor Kinomoto podría hablar con la señora Hiragizawa-

-si en un momento doctor creo que estaba esperando su llamada-oí como dejaba el teléfono de lado tuve que esperar poco

-querido como estas-su voz como siempre demasiado empalagosa

-bien como siempre, te llamo para ver en que restaurante quieres cenar

-como siempre al grano verdad, bien eso siempre me ha gustado de ti, te parece mañana en la noche en mi casa prometo portarme bien- tu voz sonó como si fueras una niña pequeña

-lo siento pero será en un restaurante en eso era el acuerdo, dime en cual y estaré ahí-dije un poco molesto

-de acuerdo está bien- tu voz no sonó tan convencida-te parece en el restaurante RUBI a las 7:30-menciono el mejor restaurante de la ciudad

-de acuerdo a esa hora te veré buen día kaho

-buen día Touya esperare con ansias nuestra cita-sin más colgué y supe que no sería nada agradable esa cita pero no importaba

Marque el numero de papa esperando que me contestara pronto, pues la verdad es un hombre demasiado ocupado aunque cuando se trata de sus hijos trata de estar ahí.

-papa soy Touya ¿como estas?-su voz me reconforto

-hijo que gusto, estoy muy bien a qué se debe tu llamada, sé que he estado demasiado ocupado con las excavaciones pero sabes que los extraño mucho

-nosotros también papa, sakura ha estado bien a pesar de su segundo embarazo esta de maravilla y Nadeshiko es cada día mas hermosa se parece un poco a mama-sonreí al pensar en ella

-lo sé Touya, las fotos de su cumpleaños me las envió sakura se ve hermosa realmente, pero ¿Quién es la chica que sale en las fotos? ¿Creo que no la conozco?

-de eso quería hablarte crees que tendrás tiempo de venir a tomoeda para el próximo fin de semana quisiera presentarte a mi novia- mi sonrisa se amplio

-Touya felicidades ósea que pronto habrá boda por eso me llamas, que feliz soy hijo me alegro tanto por ti, claro que estaré ahí, el viernes llegare como a las 7 de la noche, sabes que te quiero verdad hijo-sonreí

-claro que si papa lo sé yo también te quiero, cuando la conozcas te gustara ya verás que si

-no necesitas decirlo hijo se que si te hace feliz es la persona correcta para ti, dile a sakura que la quiero y nos vemos el viernes buen día

-buen día papa-si mas colgué me sentí dichoso

Papa siempre ha sido mi a poyo sabe que no ha sido fácil para mí enamorarme de alguien después de lo que paso con kaho, pero el sabia que ella no era para mí, me lo dijo una vez hace muchos años.

Flash back

_-pero papa es que no lo entiendes la amo y se casara con otro, no vez que me estoy volviendo loco de pensar en lo que ella está sufriendo-me miraste con mucha serenidad y comprensión_

_-mira Touya si ella realmente te amara no te dejaría y sé que ella solamente te deslumbro, pronto conocerás a alguien que te ame por quien eres, y no le importara, además tú la amaras tanto como yo ame a tu madre así que no te des por vencido recuerdo las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable- me abrasaste pero no me dejaste caer._

Fin del flash back

Ahora lo entiendo mas y lo comprendo ella no era para mí, menos mal que el destino o la vida la separo de mi lado, ahora entiendo que cuando conocí a tomoyo mi mundo cambio, lo hiciste sin que me diera cuenta con tan solo amarme y yo me enamore como nunca y encontré el amor de mi vida por una coincidencia.

Notas de la autora: hola ya volví, si tarde un poco pronto subiré los demás prometo que no serán muchos capítulos más, sé que puedo ser muy cursi, pero que puedo hacer ellos me dan la pauta para seguir escribiendo, bueno ya saben la historia es mía pero los personajes no, dejen review, se despide de ustedes está loca, loquísima gatita buen día.


	15. Chapter 15

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**CAPITULO 15**

POV TOMOYO

Después de una gran noche, en la que sin ser presumida me propusieron matrimonio, que aunque hice sufrir a mi queridísimo Touya, claro que al final las cosas fueron recompensadas, todo vuelve a tener sentido para mí.

Empiezo a ver la vida de una forma diferente, ahora sí creo en los príncipes y que llegare a tener un final feliz, con el hombre que amo, aunque Touya todavía no va a su cita con kaho, no importa pues se que me ama y yo confió en el.

-tomoyo-me habla Rika- tomoyo tienes una llamada

-que pasa Rika –le comente con una sonrisa que no pude disimular

-parece como si estuvieras en la luna – me sonreíste- tienes una llamada que no creo que te guste mucho

-de quien se trata-me preocupe

-es la señora Hiragizawa-tan solo suspire con enfado

-pásame la llamada –dije con un poco de enfado

-buenos días señora Hiragizawa que se le ofrece-trate de no sonar enojada

-buenos días señorita Daidoji- oí tu voz con burla- el motivo de mi llamada es para decirle que el doctor Kinomoto y yo hemos reanudado nuestras relaciones- sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras me decía eso- claro que el no la volverá a molestar así que por favor deje de buscarlo de acuerdo

-pues si realmente mi prometido hubiera vuelto con usted ya lo sabría de su propia boca-trate de sonar lo más tranquila posible-aunque me sorprende que crea que el volverá con usted-lo dije más bien con sarcasmo

-claro que volvió conmigo-lo dijiste aun mas enojada y casi gritándome-el es mío lo entiendes niña tonta

-claro que lo entiendo señora Hiragizawa pero –le dije asiendo una pausa muy pequeña-ya le dijo a Touya que si realmente o solo lo soñó, digo para realmente creerle o echarme a llorar frenéticamente

-pues debería de empezar-tu voz se hizo cada vez más alta, aunque en ese momento como siempre tan oportuno llegaste- el es mío y siempre óyelo bien niña siempre lo será

-tomoyo estas ocupada-me dijiste cerca de mi oído

-claro que no- ni siquiera me moleste en tapar el teléfono- tengo una llamada de una "amiga" pero no te preocupes ya casi termino- te acercaste y me besaste aun mas

-pequeña sabes que tenemos poco tiempo y no lo quiero desaprovechar-me besaste en el cuello y me hiciste gemir- ves ya me extrañabas- casi me olvido de que estaba al teléfono

-discúlpame un poco cariño ahorita te atiendo-sin mas volví ala llamada-como te decía kaho- te voltee a ver y me miraste con picardía – se que quieres que mi prometido vuelva contigo pero sabes, no lo creo tu tiempo ya paso y para que yo lo deje ir tendrás que esperar a que el infierno se congele así que buenos días señora- y sin más colgué

-tomoyo y esas descortesías-me dijiste con sarcasmo y me abrasaste- sabes que TE AMO con todo mi corazón – me lo dijiste dándome besos en el cuello y haciéndome suspirar- y que te vez hermosa cuando te enojas o te sonrojas

-Touya –fue lo único que pude decir antes de que volvieras a besarme con una pasión

Te separaste de mi solo para cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro, le llamaste a Rika para decirle que se fuera a desayunar pues tenias unas cosas que discutir conmigo, y te acercaste a mi cual león por su presa.

-sabes que nadie me había defendido como tu- tu voz sonó demasiado ronca- así de apasionada, por eso TE AMO, porque a pesar de la adversidad sabes que decir en un momento como este

-Touya no podía dejar que esa mujer se saliera con la suya- estaba hirviendo pero de celos- me dijo que habían vuelto, estuve a punto de creerle, pero al ver el anillo que me diste- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- vi

-cuanto TE AMO y que nunca óyeme bien tomoyo nunca dejare de amarte eso nunca lo dudes- te abrace con mucha ternura

Sentí como me empezaste a besar, me cargaste y llevaste junto al sillón, donde me recostaste poco a poco, me viste con tanta ternura que creí que en cualquier momento todo se podría acabar y no me importaría

FIN POV

POV TOUYA

Las cosas que te dijo kaho me hizo pensar en lo que tendría que hacer esa noche, claro que tendrías que aclarar unas cuantas cosas pero, no dejaría que tomoyo se fuera de mi lado, no ahora que había encontrado esa parte de mí que me faltaba.

-Touya –te escuche suspirar entre sueños- no me dejes –vi una pequeña lagrima en tus ojos

-nunca pequeña-te abrace con mucha ternura-nunca te dejare-

Cuando despertaste todavía estábamos en tu oficina, Rika ya había vuelto de desayunar pero no me importo, después de hacerte el amor en el sillón con toda la ternura que encontré en mi alma, supe que no podría alejarme, aunque la vida me fuera en ello.

-pequeña- te dije en el oído- es hora de despertar-sentí como te movías- vamos princesa abre los ojos para mi, mira que necesito esa luz que tienes para que mi día sea el mejor de todos-te sentí sonreír y poco a poco abriste los ojos

-me dormí-te sonreí con todo mi amor

-solo un poco pequeña pero ya es hora de seguir trabajando-te bese en los labios- o quieres que sigamos aquí en tu oficina-tus ojos se me miraron con horror

-aun estamos aquí- te vi haciendo pucheros- porque no me llevaste a casa cuando me dormí-me dijiste besando mi barbilla

-por que se hubiera visto mal que llevara a la presidenta de la compañía Daidoji en brazos aunque sea tu prometido-me besaste con amor-recuerda que todavía no lo anunciamos formalmente

-no me importa Touya mientras tu familia y la mía lo sepa no me importan los demás

-si lo sé pequeña pero-te sonreí con picardía-creo que a tu madre y a mi padre si-vi como me mirabas con reproche-hey señorita no hagas eso- te bese los ojos, la nariz y luego tus labios- entiéndeme quiero hacer las cosas bien, por el bien de los dos-te mire como lo hace sakura conmigo- realmente quiero que todos sepan que eres mi prometida

-de acuerdo-me miraste con un poco que picardía en los ojos-si te complace hacer las cosas así, por mi no hay problema, así podrá saber esa pelirroja -empecé a reír –no te rías, no es gracioso

-claro que lo es –te sonreí- porque tú eres la única para mí no me importan las demás entiendes-solo asentiste-bien

Me levante y te tome de las manos para que tú también lo hicieras, cuando llego la pregunta que estaba en el aire.

-cuando será tu cita con kaho-me tomaste mi rostro

-esta noche-te bese- en el restaurante rubí a las 7:30-te abrace- quieres ir conmigo-tu solo te reíste

-no-fue tu respuesta tajante-no voy a competir con un fantasma así que arregla las cosas con tu ex y después nos vemos en mi departamento que te parece

-bien –te abrace todavía más fuerte-pero si no quieres sentirte como león enjaulado puedes ir con sakura – te vi a los ojos-se que le encantara tu visita

-si creo que tienes razón- te relajaste -además hay cosas que tengo que platicar con ella

-espero que no sea de mi-te vi con ternura

-pues no se déjame pensarlo-te reíste-claro que vamos hablar de ti y de la fiesta de compromiso y de

-mi papa-dije sin pensarlo-o me equivoco

-no claro que no-quisiera saber de él y como tú no vas a tener tiempo hasta en la noche, pues quien más que sakura para contarme no crees- tu mirada era divertida y burlona al mismo tiempo

-si tienes razón-dije con resignación-espero no durar mucho en la cena, si no dile al monstruo que llame a yue y que me invente una emergencia

-o no señor Kinomoto, de eso nada, vas a tener una cita de la cual ya se comprometió y platicaras con ella, serás cortes, y deberás dejarle claras algunas cosas de acuerdo

-si tomoyo –te bese- no te preocupes, me comportare a la altura y dejare las cosas claras.

Cuando Salí de la oficina de tomoyo, me fui a la clínica, en cuanto llegue sakura me estaba esperando.

-hola Touya

-hola sakura pasa a la oficina por favor- te vi asentir

-que pasa hermano, te noto no se preocupado- te abrace a ti y tu enorme barriga que la verdad que ya se te notaba mucho

-lo que pasa es que-suspire y sentí como tu bebe se movía- hoy se te nota más el embarazo- te dije y pusiste cara de wat?

-no me llamaste para eso Touya en casa solo te acuestas en mis piernas para oír el latido del bebe así que suéltalo por favor- me miraste con ternura- dime pasa algo malo

-kaho-suspire- hablo con tomoyo hoy creí que la perdía y me sentí como- tu solo me rodeaste con tus brazos, bueno con lo que me puedes abarcar

-vamos se que tomoyo es una chica lista y que no se dejara llevar por lo que le diga esa bruja así que no te preocupes- me viste y me abrasaste con todo tu amor y ternura que siempre me brindas-se que te ama y que no te dejara aunque la tierra se congelara-me reí por el comentario

-gracias sakura-seque mis lagrimas-necesitaba escucharlo- te di mi mejor sonrisa-aunque esta noche necesito otro favor, saldré con kaho por lo de la cena que gano- te sentí como te tensabas y relajabas al mismo tiempo- y necesito que estés con tomoyo esta noche háblale invítala a cenar, no se hagan planes para la fiesta de compromiso, pero distráela no quiero que este sola

-lo hare hermano no te preocupes-y alzando la cabeza y poniéndose a mi altura si se puede claro me amenazo con el dedo-déjale claro a esa bruja que ya tienes dueña y que no te moleste mas de cuerdo

-si sakura se lo diré-tan solo sonreí

Tendría que esperar a que llegara la tarde, sería sin duda la más larga de todas, pero no importa , por fin dejare que esta tormenta que eras tú se vaya de mi lado para siempre y dejare que la primavera y el buen tiempo se quede para siempre en mi.

Notas de la autora: vaya que tarde en actualizar pero valió la pena la espera, pronto será la cita de Touya y kaho, esperemos que está loca por fin deje en paz a mi queridísimo Touya, y se conforme con mi queridísimo eriol, pero creo que estoy divagando, ya saben la historia es mía, la serie de sakura card captor no así que ya saben dejen su review, se despide de ustedes esta loquísima gatita ^-^.


	16. Chapter 16

LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE

CAPITULO 16

POV TOUYA

Cuando llego la hora de la cita, me encontré listo para salir al restaurante, nervios no sentía, solo algo de impaciencia pues realmente quiero que las cosas salgan bien, y que entiendas que ya no siento por ti nada, ni siquiera una pequeña duda.

El restaurante realmente era elegante, cuando llegue kaho todavía no llegaba clásico en ella, quería hacerse la interesante, el mesero me llevo a la mesa que tenía reservada, y empecé a divagar lo que sería mi vida a tu lado de ahora en adelante, mi suspiro fue muy fuerte y la verdad andaba en otro planeta cuando llegaste, creo que me dijiste algo pero la verdad no entendí.

-Touya tu siempre tan puntual, Touya te estoy hablando- me paso la mano por enfrente ahí fue donde reaccione

-disculpa no te vi -me levante para ayudarle a sentarse, recordé a tomoyo y lo que me dijo de ser un caballero- estas hermosa como siempre- lo dije como un cumplido hueco que la verdad no sentí

-gracias aunque me gustaba como me esperabas antes - yo tan solo rodee los ojos- no pienses mal, solo hacía notar la diferencia

-lo sé- nos sentamos- aunque no debes esperar mucho de mi des pues de la llamada de esta tarde a mi prometida- si lo se debí esperarme pero tenía que dejar las cartas sobre la mesa

-cual llamada- dijo con inocencia- solamente hablamos tú y yo esta mañana

-sabes a que me refiero- dije tocándome el puente de la nariz en señal de enojo- se que hablaste con tomoyo, yo estaba con ella- le dije lo más calmado posible

-entonces oíste como me trato esa niña

- si la escuche, solo se defendió de lo que le dijiste- sus ojos se agrandaron creyó que me pondría de su lado

-Touya mira TE AMO y te lo puedo demostrar-me dijo haciendo un puchero probablemente antes me hubiera conmovido pero ya no

-si pero yo a ti no-creo que realmente se sorprendió-mira podemos tener esta plática en paz sin exaltarnos, podrás si quieres explicarme todo lo que quieras pero no pienso volver contigo, esta será la última vez que hablemos de acuerdo

-es que no ves todo lo que yo siento por ti- sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas- ya te lo explique aquel día TE AMO y no puedo romper el matrimonio lo perdería todo

En ese momento llego el mesero y ordenamos la cena, y un poco de vino.

-lo siento kaho en mi corazón no hay espacio para ti ni ahora ni nunca- sus ojos se volvieron fuego y echaban chispas- si acepte vernos fue por la subasta pero nada mas

-la quieres mucho- me dijiste cuando llego la cena- dímelo necesito escucharlo

-no la quiero LA AMO con todo mi corazón-creo que vi que tus ojos se entristece

-pero ella no te ama como yo Touya, tu sabes que tuvimos una bonita relación y

Podríamos volver a tenerla como antes- me lo dijiste muy segura como si de verdad pudieras hacerme cambiar de opinión

-no quiero lastimarte, en serio, pero-me pase la mano por el pelo en modo de

Frustración- no tendría caso, ya no hay nada de lo que tu creíste que hubo-me miraste con cara de what?

-déjame te explico-suspire-cuando me dejaste-la mire a los ojos y tome su mano- me dejaste destrozado, sentí que el mundo se me había acabado-me interrumpiste

-Touya de verdad lo siento, pero creo que podemos empezar de nuevo mira yo aun siento algo por ti y-ahora fue mi turno de interrumpirte

-deja hablar de acuerdo-seguí hablando- pero mi padre me hizo ver que no era así-te vi a los ojos-si realmente me hubieras amado y yo a ti estaríamos juntos-quisiste hablar pero te puse un dedo en tus labios- no quieras ver algo que nunca existió, solo nos dejamos llevar por lo que creíamos que era amor, solo fue un capricho de tu parte y de mi parte hubo cariño pero realmente no te ame lo siento

-estas equivocado yo sé lo que siento por ti Touya cada día me he arrepentido de haberte dejado, pero mis padres, eriol y todo lo que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros, me ha puesto a pensar que podemos volver a intentarlo y

-no existe un nosotros kaho-te mire a los ojos-ni lo habrá ya-suspire con frustración –no quiero ser grosero contigo porque prometí portarme bien-sonreí como un tonto

-a ella-me dijiste mirándome con asombro

-sí y aunque no lo creas ella me dio el valor para venir a verte y cerrar ese círculo, se que serás feliz-tome tu mentón- porque a tu manera lo quieres y por eso en todo este tiempo sigues con el-una lagrima broto de tus ojos-no estoy aquí para hacerte ver los errores que cometimos, ni lo que pudo haber pasado si estuviéramos juntos

-pero podemos intentarlo mira yo podre dejar a eriol dentro de poco y nosotros podremos-te mire y sonreí

-lo siento kaho, ya no hay esa chispa que alguna vez hubo, mereces lo mejor y yo no soy esa persona, te quiero y te llegue apreciar pero ya no te veo como la mujer de mi vida

-discúlpame un momento si-te levantaste de la mesa y me miraste con lagrimas en los ojos-voy al tocador regreso enseguida

Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta que no sentía esa carga de antes, ahora me sentía liberado de todo por lo que sentía o llegue a sentir por ti, la vida da muchas vueltas y cuando creí que había perdido al amor de mi vida me di cuenta que tan solo era un escalón mas para encontrarlo, y sin esperarlo apareciste en mi vida llenando ese vacío que creí que nadie llenaría, y pensé en ti y en lo feliz que seriamos y todo lo que el futuro nos deparara.

Volviste con tu semblante triste pero un poco resignada, me levante para que te sentaras, ahí me di cuenta que ya no te interpondrías en mi vida.

-discúlpame-me dijiste sinceramente

-no hay porque disculparte, sabes solo necesitamos que las cosas pasen y veras que lo que paso no tiene importancia-te vi y sonreí- es mejor disfrutar la cena como viejos amigos que te parece

-claro-tu voz sonó un poco triste-porque no me cuentas de ella

Sonreí como tonto contándole como te conocí y que cada día que pasaba te amaba cada día mas, las locuras que hice para volverte haber, que mi vida a tu lado me ha hecho una mejor personas, y que tu eres eso que a mi vida le faltaba.

FIN POV

POV DE TOMOYO

Cuando llegue a casa de sakura me recibieron los brazos de la pequeña Nadeshiko y su encantadora sonrisa.

-hola Tia, y a mi tío donde lo dejaste-me pregunto pensativa

-pues tenía una cita de negocios y vendrá más tarde-la vi sonreír y asentir con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo

-tomoyo que bueno que llegas, pasa

-hola sakura, es que Touya me dijo que viniera para planificar lo de la cena de compromiso y-me interrumpiste

-distraerte un poco, no te preocupes ven siéntate-tu sonrisa era sincera-se donde esta mi hermano

-si lo sé-aunque te note preocupada-no deberías estar nerviosa sakura yo confió en el-te sonreí sinceramente

-sí pero yo no confió en ella, y si lo logra convencer, es que a veces mi hermano es

Demasiado ingenuo y-te mire cómo te parabas y dabas vueltas por la sala

-por qué mejor no te sientas-me empecé a raer-si no tu pequeño nacerá antes de tiempo-mi carcajada fue más grande

-o no te rías, es que me da coraje que esa mujer este con el-trate de ponerme seria

-está bien no me rio-y la vi con una sonrisa en los ojos-es que si vieras tu cara, parecieras tú la novia y no yo jajajajaja, ahora entiendo a tu hermano cuando se pone celoso de shaoran

-o tomoyo no seas así-hiciste un puchero muy cómico-es que mi hermano te ama pero a veces es medio atolondrado y –de pronto abrieron la puerta

-quien es medio atolondrado amor-sonreíste al ver a sakura-estás hablando de mi acaso

-claro que no amor, estoy hablando de mi hermano que es un tonto y-te callo con un beso

-o basta ustedes dos, están comiendo pan enfrente de los pobre-sonreí mas ampliamente

-está bien tomoyo, pero es que no puedo resistirme a los encantos de mi mujer

-y cambiando de tema-dije un poco mas entusiasmada-donde planeas hacer la fiesta de compromiso

-pues me encantaría que fuera en el restaurante italiano que le encanta a Touya claro si estás de acuerdo-me miraste esperando mi respuesta

-pues sería fantástico, a mamá le encantara y tu papá ¿estará de acuerdo?-pregunte exceptiva-pues no quisiera que se llevara una mala impresión mía

-claro que no le encantaras-me abrazo como una hermana-papá te amara lo veras, sobre todo por qué haces feliz a mi hermano-volteo y vi a shaoran-además ya eres parte de esta familia o no shaoran

-así es tomoyo y sé que a tu mamá le encantara nuestra familia ya lo veras no te preocupes por nada-suspire con resignación

-está bien, es que me pone de nervios conocer a tu papá-vi a shaoran-a poco no lo

Sentiste cuando pediste la mano de sakura

-sí pero no fue tan malo-sonrió-lo malo fue su hermano y la forma como me trato esa vez jejeje-escuchamos de nuevo la puerta

-como te trate mocoso-se oyó la voz de Touya al entrar en la sala

-pues me trataste como si me estuviera robando la mejor joya del aparador-suspiro shaoran-pero valió la pena

-como te fue-me acerque a ti y me abrasaste como si tuviéramos una eternidad de no vernos

-bien- y sentí tus labios besándome con pasión-pero ahora estoy mejor-y volvió a besarme y escuchamos un carraspeo

-no deberían hacer eso delante de Nadeshiko –volteamos a ver a la niña pero ella estaba jugando con sus juguetes

-yo que papá-se acerco a nosotros-hola tío que bueno que llegaste, me vas a contar un cuento de esos que me gustan o lo hará la Tia tomoyo

-creo que ella lo hará esta noche-volteo y me vio-yo tengo que platicar con tus papas

-ven Tia vamos a mi cuarto

Sin más fui arrastrada al cuarto de la pequeña donde no perdió la oportunidad de mostrarme todos sus juguetes y decirme que me quería mucho, que le alegraba que hubiera llegado hacer feliz a su tío, pues le preocupaba que no encontrara quien lo hiciera sonreír como yo lo hacía, eso me hizo feliz, mucho más cuando se durmió y entre sueños me dijo que le encantaría tener un primo aunque fuera chiquito, me dejo pensando un hijo mío y de Touya, pero he andado tan despistada que no me había dado cuenta.

Notas de la autora: si lo sé tenía mucho que no actualizaba pero no he recibido ningún review, creo que mi historia ya no les gusta pero no importa la terminare, las cosas se están componiendo poco a poco, el final feliz esta cerca y espero que las cosas salgan como quiero jejeje, ya saben la historia es mía pero los personajes, dejen review plis se despide está loca gatita que pronto subirá mas capítulos...


	17. Chapter 17

LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE

CAPITULO 17

POV TOMOYO

Despertar en tus brazos todos los días es una verdadera bendición, sobre todo si eres tu el que me despierta y me dice cuanto me amas, cada día a tu lado ha sido una aventura y creo que tan solo es el principio de algo que durara para toda la vida.

Esta mañana en particular fue por demás extraña, desperté y sentí tus brazos en mi cintura me sentí realmente muuuy bien, pero cuando intente moverme sentí como si mi estomago fuera una gran ruleta rusa y las nauseas llegaron a mí, tuve que quitarme de tus brazos para salir corriendo directo al baño, vomite todo lo que mi estomago tenia no solo de un día anterior, creo que sin exagerar también lo de un día antes. De pronto tu voz sonó medio dormido aun lado de mí.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pero yo seguí saludando al inodoro-¿tomoyo?

-¿tú qué crees?- te respondí toda pálida y ojerosa, no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos

-amor –te arrodillaste aun lado de mi viéndome a los ojos con preocupación-vamos al hospital para revisarte, así me sentiré más tranquilo-vi el temor en tus ojos

-cariño-te mire- solo fue algo que me callo mal, no te preocupes, ya pasara-pero si mis sospechas eran ciertas dudaba que fueran a pasar, me levante del piso y me enjuague la boca-no te preocupes si continuo así iré al hospital a que me revisen de acuerdo

-tomoyo me sentiría más tranquilo si me acompañas hoy y te reviso-creo que el miedo en tus ojos me decía que había algo que no me habías contado

-que pasa amor, porque tienes miedo, no estoy muriendo ni nada por el estilo-al decir esto me abrasaste con fuerza y muchísimo sentimiento

-no lo digas ni en broma, me moriría sin ti-me miraste con miedo, más bien terror en tus ojos y me pareció ver que se llenaban de lágrimas

-que pasa Touya, porque te pones así-levante mi vista asía ti-mírame-te dije-no pasa nada-te sentí temblar

-no quiero perderte, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido-me miraste y vi todos tus miedos reflejados en ellos-no quiero que me dejes como ella me dejo no lo soportaría-y empezaste a llorar pero no entendía nada ¿ella?

FIN DEL POV

POV TOUYA

Creí que no volvería a sentir este miedo que sentí al perder a mi madre, cuando era un adolescente y mi hermana tan solo un bebe, sakura no la conoció como yo, ella era todo lo que tenia y amaba, ella y papa eran mi mundo cuando llego sakura aprendía a querer al monstruo pues si bien era una bebe mama la veía como ese aliciente para que papa y yo tuviéramos la fuerza para salir adelante. Cuando ella enfermo y nos dijo que le quedaba tan poco tiempo de vida, creí que no soportaría no verla más y odie a sakura por provocar que ella enfermara pues supe que el embarazo la debilito, pero ella me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de mi pequeña hermana y me enseño amarla cada día, me dijo que nunca me dejaría que siempre que quisiera hablar con ella podríamos hacerlo, el día que ella murió mi mundo se derrumbo, papa no se rindió y me dijo que nunca nadie ocuparía su lugar pues ella era el amor de su vida, aprendimos juntos como cuidar ala pequeña sakura y a protegerla de todo y de todos. No entendía como papa no volvió a casarse hasta ahora que te encontré mi mundo sin ti no sería el mismo y nadie ocuparía tu lugar, por eso al verte así tan vulnerable me duele y no quisiera que nada malo te pasara, y te protegeré aunque sea de mi mismo.

-pequeña estas mejor-te vi con un poco mas de color que hace unos momentos

-sí, solo que no creo que sea para tanto Touya, no exageres-mi preocupación no desaparecía- además quien es ¿ella? Que te dejo

-ella era mi madre murió cuando tenía 10 años y sakura era una bebe, murió de cáncer-te abrace como si no quisiera que te fueras nunca de mis brazos-y sufrí mucho, pues enfermo cuando estaba embarazada de sakura y no pudimos hacer nada, fue difícil y duro ver como se pagaba día a día y no podíamos hacer nada-sentí tus manos en mi rostro

-yo no voy a ir a ningún lado Touya, tendrás que soportarme durante muchísimos años te guste o no-mi sonrisa fue de medio lado, pero triste-no es nada grave amor te prometo ir al doctor hoy mismo solo déjame hacer una cosas de la oficina que tengo pendiente y estaré ahí por la tarde si-asentí aunque no me gusto mucho la idea que lo dejaras para después

-no quiero presionarte amor, pero me preocupas demasiado y-pusiste un dedo en mis labio, después los remplazaste con tus labios viéndome fijamente

-te amo nunca lo dudes y pase lo que pase tu eres mi vida y todo lo que necesito para ser feliz

Te demostré con hechos todo lo que te amo, te hice el amor lentamente y disfrute de tus caricias sin remordimiento alguno.

-TE AMO tomoyo nunca lo olvides-fue lo último que te dije cuando llegamos juntos al clímax

FIN DEL POV

POV DE TOMOYO

Me desconcertó lo que me dijo Touya ahora lo amo mas, tendré que hacer una cita con mi ginecóloga porque si mis sospechas son ciertas tendré dentro de unos meses el fruto de nuestro amor, aunque Touya y yo no hemos hablado de hijos, creo que le encantara la idea, al menos eso espero.

Este día fue de lo más hermoso, hasta el sol salió para mí, o al menos eso creí, pues al ver desde mi ventana en la oficina recordé lo que me contaste y la forma en cómo no me dejabas salir de la cama, creo que te volviese paranoico, ahora entiendo a shaoran.

-Rika puedes venir a la oficina un momento-mi secretaria ingreso casi de inmediato

-se le ofrece algo señorita tomoyo-sonreí como tonta

-hay algún pendiente aparte de los que revisamos esta mañana

-no hay ningún pendiente ¿Se le ofrece algo?-le sonreí aun mas

-si pienso salir y no creo regresar hasta el lunes-tomaste nota de lo que te decía-si llegan a llamar y es importante llámame estaré disponible, si llama mi madre dile que le regresare la llamada, si de casualidad habla Touya-ahí volteaste a verme-dile que si fui al doctor-te sentí como te tensaste-estoy bien no te preocupes te cuento luego si-asentiste y seguí-el cargamento que llego son los juguetes para el área de oncología del hospital del doctor Kinomoto así que espero que lo envíen en cuanto llegue alguna duda

-si –me respondiste-¿realmente te encuentras bien?-sonreí una vez mas

-mejor que nunca, bueno me despido te veo el lunes

Salí directo a mi carro pero no esperaba ver a la persona que tenía enfrente de verdad fue una sorpresa, la gran señora Hiragizawa parada aun lado de mi carro, no cabe duda que no existen coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

-hola kaho-salude sin mucha emoción en ella

-tomoyo creo que deberíamos hablar-fruncí el ceño

-de que digo lo único que tenemos en común es Touya y no creo que me guste hablar de él contigo-enfatice mis palabras sin sonar grosera-además tengo cosas importante que hacer

-te acompaño no creo tardar mucho con lo que te voy a decir

La mire con horror claro que no la llevaría conmigo a la cita con mi ginecóloga Touya me mataría si se entera que ella me acompaño, claro que no negué.

-que te parece si vamos a la cafetería que está ahí enfrente, no nos molestaran-asintió y fuimos a platicar

Claro que cuando llegamos a la cafetería no dejaba de pensar que querrá platicar conmigo, pues no creo que sea nada bueno.

-tomoyo se que no he sido muy amable contigo que digamos y ayer que cene con Touya me di cuenta que realmente te ama-sonreí aunque ya lo sabía pero que ella me lo dijera la verdad me dio satisfacción pues aceptaba las cosas como estaban sin pelear

-yo se que ama-le dije sin sonar engreída, llego la mesera y pedimos algo para tomar y unos pasteles para acompañar

-discúlpame por la forma en que te hable aquel día-te mire y sonreí con sinceridad

-disculpada, no te preocupes solo son cosas que pasan y se olvidan no pasa nada

-es que si Touya me hubiera dado una oportunidad o hubiera visto un poco de ese amor que te profesa a ti Asia mí tal vez-yo asentí

-lo sé pero no es así, discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir-suspire – a veces la vida puede ser muy cruel pero no quiere decir que no encontremos el amor en personas que no pensamos que nos ayudaría a ser felices, deberías ver a tu alrededor tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, porque ya quieres y tienes a alguien que te quiere y no te has dado cuenta

Sentí como tu mirada cambiaba poco a poco y te diste cuenta de lo que te estaba diciendo era cierto.

-pero como puedes saber eso si yo misma

-porque lo conozco no tanto como tu pero lo conozco y sé que cuando él quiere algo lo consigue y no lo deja ir, pregúntate algo ¿Por qué aun siguen juntos después de todo lo que han pasado? ¿Por qué no ha pedido el divorcio? , si lo conoces como yo sabrás que nada lo ata aunque sea en contra de su voluntad, nada ni nadie lo ata si él no está de acuerdo piénsalo si, te dejo porque tengo un compromiso que no puedo dejar así buen día y que seas feliz.

Sin más te deje con tus pensamientos y te diste cuenta por la forma en que te paraste que realmente estaba en lo cierto claro que alguien más necesitaba hacértelo entender. Seguí con mi plan tenía que llegar con mi ginecóloga, menos mal que no comí nada en la cafetería pues tenía que tomarme unos exámenes de sangre, al llegar al consultorio me alegre que no fuera por lo menos eso creo yo, conocida de Touya para que no controle la situación.

FIN DEL POV

POV DE TOUYA

No sé qué pensar tomoyo a estado demasiado rara y no me gustaría que le pasara nada, me faltaría algo muy importante si ella me faltara, la vida no tendría el mismo sentido creo la verdad que estoy exagerando, pero cuando se trata de las personas que amo no pienso simplemente actuó posesivamente y me da terror pensar que algo malo les pueda pasar, sakura, Nadeshiko, tomoyo y hasta el mocoso ese son importantes para mí, son todo lo que tengo y protegeré se que debo de ver las cosas de otra forma pero soy demasiado protector con lo que tengo.

-doctor Kinomoto tiene una llamada

Y ahora que el monstruo esta de licencia por maternidad tengo que soportar a la nueva secretaria, aunque no es tan coqueta como las demás por lo menos es eficiente.

-de quien se trata señorita-la verdad aun ando en las nubes y no recuerdo el nombre de ella tendré que preguntarle a sakura ella la contrato.

-es el señor Kinomoto, su padre-suspire lo había olvidado con tanto alboroto

-páseme la llamada-de verdad que lo había olvidado papa no tardaría en llegar y no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con el

-hola papa como estas

-hola hijo, estoy muy bien, pero por lo que oigo tu estas preocupado ¿Qué pasa?-mi papa siempre tan intuitivo

-nada papa-suspire- solo problemas en el trabajo ya sabes sakura esta de licencia y la nueva secretaria no se acopla a mi

-si me imagino-oí tu risa por teléfono- as de ser muy exigente

-papa no ayudas-dije un poco molesto-dime cuando llegas

-pues estimo llegar en unas horas, ya quiero ver a la pequeña Nadeshiko, y a tu hermana-te oí melancólico

-papa están bien, shaoran y yo las hemos cuidado muy bien a pesar de que el monstruo no deja que la mimemos demasiado ya la conoces

-si lo sé pero-tu instinto paternal no te deja aunque estés lejos-siento como si no estuviera demasiado pendientes de ustedes a veces mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado

-hey cálmate si-reí un poco- creí que el paranoico era yo además tu siempre estas al pendiente de todo papa no te preocupes si

-está bien-suspiraste-creo que me quedare una temporada larga en casa esta vez

-siempre eres bienvenido lo sabes y sakura estará feliz por tenerte más tiempo en casa, vamos papa que te preocupa

-hablaremos cuando llegue de acuerdo-suspire con resignación

-de acuerdo pero sabes que tus misterios no me gustan, tiene que ver mama en ellos verdad

-nos vemos Touya llego a las 8 de la noche pasa a recogerme

-está bien voy por ti

Papa y sus misterios, cuando quiere platicar conmigo es porque ya platico con mama, se que suena raro pero ellos aunque ella no esté hablan, como lo es también habla conmigo a veces aunque, pensándolo bien he estado soñando con ella y no me había percatado de nada con todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y los problemas que he tenido últimamente.

Creo que mama me dijo algo pero, no lo recuerdo a veces suelo ser demasiado despistado cuando estoy con tomoyo y después de lo que paso en la mañana no recuerdo mucho me bloque la verdad.

Mi celular sonó y eras tú necesitaba escucharte, si soy demasiado exagerado pero no te oigo desde que nos despedimos en la mañana.

-hola preciosa-sonreí como idiota menos mal que estaba solo

-hola amor, ¿estás ocupado?-te escuche rara

-no ¿pasa algo?-mi instinto me dijo que si y te escuche reír

-no amor, pero creo que no iré a comer contigo tengo mucho trabajo y algunas cosas que hacer que te parece si nos vemos para cenar-sentí como si me ocultaras algo pero no insistí

-pero quedaste que irías al médico hoy ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-si amor lo prometí de acuerdo y en cuanto me desocupe iré

-está bien-suspire con frustración por que se que eres más terca que yo-te tengo una buena noticia papa llega hoy

-que bien-te oí nerviosa-a qué hora

-a las 8 que te parece si vienes por mi y vamos al aeropuerto

-bien paso por ti alas 7

-amor no estés nerviosa le caerás bien a papa y te querrá como una hija mas ya lo veras-suspiraste-TE AMO tomoyo

-yo también TE AMO te veo en la tarde

Y colgaste te sentí nerviosa y tensa pero sé que te animaras un poco, las cosas creo que están saliendo bien hasta el momento y espero que sigan así.

FIN DE POV

POV TOMOYO

Cuando llegue a la clínica mi doctora ya me esperaba, me reviso y me mando hacer unos exámenes de rutina que incluían el de embarazo, pues la verdad no me había cuidado estando con Touya y eso era desde hace dos meses y medio y si mis cuentas están en orden como creo que no lo están la doctora me dirá algo que creo que ya se.

-señorita Daidoji siéntese, dígame se ha sentido rara estos días, no se con nauseas

-si un poco, aunque empezaron apenas hoy en la mañana ¿algún problema doctora?

-no pero necesito que se ponga esta bata por favor detrás del biombo

Así lo hice claro que no me preocupe tan solo necesita cerciorarse de que lo que sospechaba era lo correcto.

-acuéstese, le pondré este gel es un poco frio pero no ayudara, ve esa nuez que se ve ahí-tan solo asentí-ese es su bebe, escuche-puso los latidos de su corazón y llore de felicidad-ese es su corazón está en perfecto estado

-doctora cuantos meses tengo

-son 8 semanas de gestación así que tendremos que esperar para saber el sexo-congelo la imagen y lo midió, y tomo una foto- tome es la primera de muchas que le vamos a tomar

Me levante de la camilla, todavía sin creerlo una cosa es pensar que algo así puede ser y otra que realmente lo este, sonreí como tonta, la doctora me dio indicaciones de las cosas que puedo tomar, vitaminas y lo que no puedo como el alcohol, mi preocupación era otra.

-doctora y podre ya sabe tener relaciones-ella tan solo sonrió

-claro que si, estas primeras semanas no será tan difícil mientras no la lastime y la logre estimular bien no habrá problemas, después cuando sea un poco más notorio tendrán que ser cuidadosos pero de ahí en fuera la relaciones no están contra indicadas

-gracias doctora, tan solo espero contar con su discreción-le sonreí pues para estas fechas ya todo o casi todos sabían que salía con Touya

-es secreto profesional no se preocupe-sonrió con nerviosismo-aunque le aconsejo que le cuente pronto no quisiera verlo enojado por aquí

-lo hare no se preocupe-sonreí internamente conociendo a Touya haría un escándalo mayor

Salí flotando de ahí, me pareció ver la vida mucho más bella ahora, se que él se pondrá feliz de saberlo, también mama pues desea tanto un nieto, espero realmente que se alegre de la noticia que le daré, porque yo realmente soy muy feliz.

FIN DE POV

POV TOUYA

Me dieron las 7 de la tarde muy lentamente, cuando escuche que la secretaria nueva tocaba la puerta.

-doctor lo busca la señorita Daidoji ¿la hago pasar?

-si déjela pasar- le sonreí y la detuve-cuando ella venga déjela pasar si no estoy ocupado es mi prometida-ella tan solo asintió

-hola amor-te vi como mas resplandeciente más linda de lo normal-que hermosa te ves

-gracias-te acercaste y me besaste-listo para irnos

Pero no pensaba dejarte tan pronto así que profundice el beso y te sentí gemir.

-creo que aun no-sentí como vibraste cuando te dije eso-vamos pequeña no tardaremos mucho-te bese el cuello poco a poco

-Touya tenemos que irnos-suspiraste y me erección no ayudaba mucho, cuando te pegue un poco más en mi te oí gemir-amor se nos hará tarde y tu

Te bese con más pasión, pues tus labios son la mejor adición que puedo tener, eso y tu hermoso cuerpo de tentación que me encanta recorrer una y otra vez.

-podemos disfrutar-te bese mientras bajaba mi mano asía la falda que traías- será muuuy placentero te lo aseguro-y te senté en el escritorio subiendo tu falda un poco mas-vamos pequeña de que si

No necesite que me lo dijeras pues me besaste con una lujuria y una urgencia que me encanto, te toque ahí donde te gusta, pero me alejaste de ti.

-cierra la puerta por favor-me dijiste con la voz demasiado ronca-no quisiera darle un espectáculo a tu secretaria

Así lo hice, y disfrute de ti aunque rápido pero fue muy excitante demasiado diría yo, salimos de la clínica rumbo al aeropuerto, tomoyo iba muy nerviosa, pero yo le tome su mano para que se calmara.

-te dije que llegaríamos tarde-me regaño, haciendo un puchero

-te vez hermosa cuando haces eso, pero no te oí quejarte mucho por lo que te hice-la abrace un poco y le mordí el lóbulo de su oreja

-Touya –tu voz sonó medio ronca-que nos pueden ver por Dios-pero no me soltaste

De pronto oímos que me llamaba y tocaba mi hombro.

-Touya hijo-solté a tomoyo para abrazarlo, creo que la felicidad con la que me vio fue suficiente para él y saber que la chica que estaba a mi lado es el amor de mi vida.

-así que tu eres tomoyo

-mucho gusto señor Kinomoto-papa la abrazo con cariño

-Fujitaka nada de señor Kinomoto-le sonreíste como miraste al mocoso en aquella ocasión -gracias-fue lo único que lograste decir -que les parece si nos vamos el monstruo nos espera y se enojara mucho si tardamos. Notas de la autora: lo se me pase tarde mucho en actualizar pero los compensare lo prometo, ya pronto será el final todo meloso así como me gustan, ya saben dejen review, la historia es de mi loca invención y los personajes no me perteneces, se despide está loca gatita. 


	18. Chapter 18

**LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE**

**CAPITULO 18**

TOMOYO POV

Cuando llegamos del aeropuerto mis nervios se había calmado tan solo un poco, pero los nervios no se iban pues todavía no te contaba lo del bebe y eso si me tenia nerviosa, sé que no debo temer pues me amas como yo a ti.

La casa de sakura nunca la vi tan acogedora como ahora, pues Nadeshiko no dejaba de saltar alrededor de su abuelo, Fujitaka adora a su nieta y al bebe de sakura, pensé en mi bebe y si lo aceptarían pero de algo me di cuenta cuando ayudaba es de lo intuitivo que puede ser, pues la pregunta que me hizo me dejo helada.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Touya de tu embarazo?-yo casi me atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento

-¡que! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- su sonrisa mi dio a entender que estaba en lo cierto

-pues será por el brillo en tus ojos, o por cómo te mueres por decir algo y no lo haces, o por la foto del ultrasonido que se te callo por accidente cuando fuimos por las maletas-me miro con comprensión y me dijo-no le diré nada a Touya pero no lo guardes mucho tiempo no es muy paciente que digamos y si la idea le encantara

-pero como –solo sonrió

-por que aunque puede ser demasiado obstinado y terco te ama, y el solo hecho de perderte para el seria perder la otra mitad de su alma-y lo vi triste por primera vez, agradecí que estábamos solos en la cocina-cuando perdí a mi Nadeshiko creí que mi mundo se acabaría pero no fue así, solo se prolongo nuestro amor y sé que en donde quiera que este me espera.

-gracias por sus palabras y le prometo que se lo diré pronto pero no hayo el momento adecuado para hacerlo y me da miedo que –sin más me abrazo y sentí esa calidez que me brinda mi mama cuando estoy triste, esa paz que mi corazón buscaba

-no tengas miedo hija-la forma como me lo dijo me sorprendió- si hija porque ya te considero eso-su sonrisa sincera hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas- se que los temores a veces nos dejan pensar lo peor pero no es así, confía en él y en lo que sientes por él se que todo saldrá bien recuerda nada en este mundo es coincidencia

Y de pronto oímos que alguien entraba a la cocina, sentí como me miraba alguien por la espalda definitivamente era Touya con su seño fruncido lo oímos toser

-se puede saber que le haces a mi prometida- su voz sonó a reclamo y angustia al ver mis lagrimas-papa ¿Qué paso?

-nada hijo- me soltó y acaricio mis mejillas retirando mis lagrimas-solo le daba la bienvenida a la familia, ¿verdad hija?-y vi como sonreías pues la forma como tu papa me miraba te gusto-además espero que me den nietos pronto los quiero disfrutar-tu papa me miro y supe que era el momento

-claro que si papa sabes que es lo que más deseo y más si es con tomoyo-sonreí como tonta y nos dejo solos pues sabía que venía a continuación

-Touya hay algo que tengo que decirte

FIN DEL POV

TOUYA POV

Cuando entre a la cocina vi a mi padre abrazando a tomoyo, y algunas lagrimas en ella creí morir pues pensé que mi padre le había hecho algo, aunque eso si sería raro pues papa es la persona más amable que conozco, pero cuando la llamo hija me hizo demasiado feliz, entonces supe porque de sus lagrimas y de pronto estaba a solas con ella, y tenía que decirme algo.

-dime amor que pasa-la vi dudar y eso me asusto-¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo? Dímelo lo resolveremos no importa que pase-y soltó la bomba

-estoy embarazada-creo que quede en shock

Decir en shock fue poco y de pronto recordé el sueño de mama claro ahora sí que lo recordaba me decía que pronto llegaría alguien a mi vida y la cambiaria, yo le decía que ya estaba alguien ahí pero ella sonreía y me decía otra persona pequeñita y me mostraba una linda niña con ojos amatistas, no pude atar cabos pues estaba demasiado ocupado contigo para recordarlo y tu voz me saco del shock.

-Touya te estoy hablando, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto la noticia?-y vi tus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y sin más te abrace

-claro que me gusta la idea, sobre todo porque es contigo con quien quiero tener mis hijos TE AMO no te lo dije

Y te sentí relajar y te bese con ternura con demasiado amor, pero como siempre en la casa del monstruo nos interrumpen.

-Touya creo que-sakura y su forma de interrumpir es única-lo siento pero creo que es mejor ir a cenar fuera para festejar ¿verdad?-yo tan solo asentí pero no te solté-bien le diré a papa y nos iremos en 10 minutos así que no den ningún espectáculo recuerden que Nadeshiko anda por aquí y es mi cocina Touya

-SAKURA sal ahora-vi sonreír a mi hermana-creo que será mejor festejar cuando regresemos al departamento que te parece

-si será mejor, ¿les diremos?- mi sonrisa fue evidente

-si aunque creo que papa ya lo sabía ¿verdad?-tu tan solo asentiste

-ahora entiendo a shaoran cuando dice que a su suegro no se le puede ocultar nada- tus ojos me miraron con muchísimo amor y otra cosa-lástima que estemos en la cocina de sakura-te mordiste el labio y eso me excito- además dicen que las mujeres embarazadas tienen mucho apetito ya sabes verdad-me tense de tan solo pensar en eso

-no hagas esto tomoyo-me besaste el cuello-para por favor- rogar no sirvió de nada pues se pego mas a mí y ya no supe de nada hasta que

-TIOS –la voz de Nadeshiko nos saco de la burbuja que teníamos- ya nos vamos-menos mal que no habíamos llegado a nada o eso creía-¿Por qué están rojo?

-nada pequeña-tomoyo al rescate-solo que nos asustaste eso es todo-y se llevo ala pequeña monstruo mientras respiraba profundamente y me relajaba yo y otra parte de mi anatomía

FIN POV

TOMOYO POV

Mientras salía con Nadeshiko de la cocina escuche el gruñido de Touya mientras se calmaba por lo menos un poco, menos mal que no llegamos a mas porque eso si hubiera sido vergonzoso, además que le diríamos a sakura, pero lo mejor fue la cara de Touya pues no sabía que decir eso si que fue gracioso.

-tomoyo ya ¿terminaron?-fue la risa burlona de shaoran-espero que la cocina no haya sufrido ningún percance- rodé los ojos

-claro que no le paso nada a la cocina de sakura-y gracias al cielo que Fujitaka me defendió

-déjenlos o les recuerdo que hicieron el día que se comprometieron-y los vi sonrojarse a shaoran y a sakura muchísimo

-papa dijiste que no lo contarías-dijo sakura y calmo a shaoran-está bien basta de bromas ya vámonos

-gracias- le dije al que ahora es mi suegro

-de nada hija, Touya se nos hará tarde vamos

Y lo vi salir más calmado, aunque un poco sonrojado todavía, tan solo le sonreí, vaya que se veía adorable.

-papa disculpa lo que paso es que-la forma de tartamudear de Touya lo hace ver mucho mas varonil y atractivo

-no te disculpes, además hay mucho que celebrar ¿verdad?- tan solo asentimos al mismo tiempo-bien vamos que tu hermana nos comerá si no nos apuramos

-te oí papa-escuchamos a sakura que estaba en el carro y reímos

Cuando llegamos al restaurante no me percate de que era en donde trabaja la prima de Touya y lo inesperado llego justo en el momento en que nos sentábamos a la mesa vimos un torbellino llegar y abrazar a mi prometido pero no como antes, pues su prominente abdomen no la dejaba.

-hola nakuru- dijo Fujitaka-me alegra verte también

-tío –y sin más lo abrazo ahora a él-que malo Touya no me dijo que venias y que todos estarían aquí –vi como se llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas creo que el embarazo y las hormonas no ayudan

-porque no te sientas con nosotros hija- la voz de Fujitaka se oía cortada y vi a nakuru asentir

Cuando llego a la mesa ya habíamos ordenado y la champagne estaba helada lista para ser abierta y sentí a Touya tomar mi mano.

-tengo un anuncio que hacer-Touya se paro- aparte de celebrar mi próxima boda con tomoyo hay algo más que celebrar la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia Kinomoto- lo vi sonreír pero fue interrumpido por sakura

-pero Touya ya festejamos lo de mi nuevo bebe y el de nakuru-y sonrió aun mas

-si monstruo pero si me dejaras terminar te diría la noticia-suspiro y sakura por una vez no dijo nada- tomoyo y yo vamos a tener un hijo-todos nos felicitaron menos la péquela Nadeshiko que se entristeció

FIN DEL POV

TOUYA POV

Después del anuncio del embarazo de tomoyo las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero no esperaba que la pequeña Nadeshiko se entristeciera de esa manera, mucho menos que saliera corriendo del restaurante

-yo voy –le dije a sakura-está enojada conmigo no contigo

-pero Touya

-déjalo hija es mejor que el hable con ella-y Salí detrás de ella la alcance casi a la salida

-Nadeshiko que pasa-tenía el ceño fruncido igual que su padre-vamos tenemos que hablar-le tome la mano pero se resistió

-¿ya no me quieres?-vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y se me partió el corazón

-porque lo dudas, sabes que si-la abrace pero ella no quería abrazarme todavía

-pero vas a tener un hijo y ya no me vas a querer-aunque pequeña siempre fue muy inteligente-ya no seré solo yo además el bebe de mama y el tuyo y

-basta Nadeshiko-la mire a los ojos-eres mi sobrina favorita y siempre te amare no importa cuántos hijos tenga siempre estaré para ti, nunca óyeme bien nunca te dejare de querer ni tu mama tampoco-la vi como se relajaba y sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, por fin me abrazo

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento es que-su llanto ya no la dejo hablar

-sh, no pasa nada-la mire y le limpie las lagrimas-no ha pasado nada cariño-la vi asentir y entramos de nuevo al restaurante

-todo bien-ese era mi cuñado que me esperaba en la puerta preocupado

-si no paso nada verdad monstruos

-tío no me digas así-la vi sonreír y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba

-vamos pequeña-su papa la cargo-quieres helado-vi como asentía

-si de chocolate, pero primero espagueti papa, mama nos mata si comemos primero el postre

-si tienes razón amor, toda la razón-mi cuñado me dio las gracias con la mirada

La cena resulto mejor después de eso pues la pequeña no dejaba de hablar y jugar alrededor de nosotros, diciendo que ella se iba a encargar de cuidar a su hermanito y a su prima, las cosas que pueden decir los niños pero no lo deje a la ligera.

Llevamos a nakuru a su casa Yukito ya la esperaba, después dejamos a papa y al monstruos con su monstruito en su casa claro que el mocoso ese iba con ellos.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de tomoyo las cosas empezaron a subir de tono pues después del espectáculo que casi damos en la cocina no podía esperar a tenerla la necesitaba con urgencia.

-Touya-la oí suspirar-espera la puerta-pero no deje de besarte

-ya está cerrada tranquila-la despoje poco a poco de su ropa-TE AMO

Vi tus ojos decirme que también me amabas, y te bese con amor cada parte de ti, empezando en tus labios y dejando un camino de besos asta tus pechos, vaya que me tienes loco, pues no me había percatado de tus pechos ahora un poco más grandes y los bese lentamente saboreándote te oí gemir

-me encanta como te estremeces para mi, toda tu me encantas-mi voz sonó ronca-cada día que pasa TE AMO mas

-Touya yo también TE AMO-tu sonrojo me encanto porque sabía cuan excitada estabas al igual que yo

Deje tus pechos y seguí bajando hasta llegar hasta tu vientre, lo bese con ternura porque ahí se encuentra nuestro bebe, y levante mis ojos para verte pues sentí tu mirada.

-sabias que TE AMO mucho mas ahora-y vi tus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y subí asta tus labios-TE AMO porque eres como el aire que respiro, si no estás a mi lado me siento vacio, me complementas, eres la persona más importante para mí, TE AMO mucho más porque me vas hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca lo dudes tomoyo TE AMO.

Y la escuche llorar pero de felicidad, y me abrazo como nunca me abrazo.

-TE AMO Touya –y nos besamos e hicimos el amor lentamente sin prisas

La noche fue corta para nosotros pues nos quedaban muchísimas noches juntos y planeaba hacerlo a tu lado, de verdad que no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable vaya si papa tenía razón en ello.

Notas de la autora: hola regrese SIP ya mero se acerca el fin y aunque el final no será tan predecible será meloso y lleno de miel jejeje ya saben dejen review la historia es mía pero los personajes no, se despide está loca gatita.


	19. Chapter 19

LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE

CAPITULO 19

POV TOUYA

Las cosas creo que empezaron a mejor, aunque aun tenía que hablar con papa con respecto algunas cosas y sobre todo la cena con mi suegra no me ayudaba mucho.

-Touya que pasa-era papa tratando de darme ánimos

-es que no había entendido el sueño de mama hasta que tomoyo me dijo lo del embarazo-creo que me vio dudar

-eso te preocupa o es otra cosa, ¿Por qué no entiendo tu reacción?

-lo que pasa es que me da miedo no ser un buen padre y si-papa me abraso con todo el amor y comprensión

-lo serás no te preocupes, nadie nace aprendiendo a ser padre-me sonrió-yo no fui el mejor y mira en lo que son ahora mi orgullo tanto tu como sakura

-pero papa tú fuiste el mejor siempre estuviste ahí para nosotros y no entendía por qué no te habías vuelto a casar hasta ahora

-lo entiendes entonces-me miro a los ojos-encontraste eso que no viste en kaho recuerdas lo que te dije

-si lo recuerdo que encontraría alguien que me amara como yo a ella y que no la dejaría ir y que no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-te vi sonreír

-así es hijo-tus ojos brillaron-se que fue difícil darte cuenta que a veces somos demasiado tercos en aceptar lo que queremos, pero cuando realmente te decides es para siempre

-lo sé papa, gracias por ayudarme en aquella ocasión y creo que aun necesitare de tus consejos con respecto a cómo ser un buen padre

-claro que si hay estaré para ti y tu hermana-me abrazaste otra vez-sé que es difícil no poder abrazarla pero sueño con ella todos los días, se que ella te dijo lo del embarazo con tiempo-sonrió con picardía mientras me soltaba- pero creo que estabas ocupado en otras cosas o ¿me equivoco?

-no te equivocas, estuve demasiado ocupado por cómo se sentía tomoyo esos días y el miedo que sentí de que fuera otra cosa, la cena con kaho todo se junto y no entendía realmente lo que me decía lo siento-baje mi rostro pero tu mano me la alzo y sonreíste

-no lo sientas se que tu mama está orgullosa de ti como yo y si no la escuchaste es porque tenias miedo de que algo le pasara a tomoyo y ella fuera portadora de malas noticias no te atormentes por no escucharla, sakura cree que tienes miedo de la reacción de la mama de tomoyo-palidecí

-la verdad si papa, no queremos una boda con bombo y platillo-suspire-queremos algo sencillo la familia y algunos allegados pero sonomi no creo que acepte y

-no te preocupes si tomoyo quiere una fiesta grande o pequeña lo tendrán que decidir ustedes nadie más, así que no te molestes con tu suegra antes de tiempo-vio mi semblante más relajado-cuando será la fiesta de compromiso

-será la próxima semana, aunque ya le di el anillo creo que me gustaría darle algo especial a ella-te mire para que lo entenderías

-me imagine que me lo pedirías-suspiraste-dile que era el prendedor que fue de su suegra que lo use el día de la fiesta de compromiso que le traerá buena suerte y el día de la boda también, este prendedor era el favorito de tu mama y lo quería muchísimo pues fue de tu abuela y ha pasado de generación en generación

-papa si crees que no te puedes desprender de él aun lo entenderé-te negaste

-no es eso, lo que me sorprende es que me lo pediste tu para el amor de tu vida eso es lo que me tiene así de emocionado que veo que ahora si te casaras con la persona adecuada para ti-solo asentí y tome el prendedor de mama

Creo que será el mejor regalo que le podre hacer un amuleto que nos traerá muchísima suerte para ser felices durante muchísimos años.

FIN POV

POV TOMOYO

Los días se fueron demasiado rápidos y aunque mama ha insistido en una boda a lo grande Touya y yo decidimos que fuera sencillo eso creo que no le ha gustado del todo, a aunque se ha propuesto definitivamente en convencer a Touya dudo que lo haga ya mañana será la fiesta de compromiso y estoy demasiado nerviosa quiero que todo salga bien, pero sobre todo queremos darle la noticia a mama de mi embarazo.

-amor no estés nerviosa-seguí dando vueltas por la habitación mientras seguías en la cama a costado

-pero-te levantaste y me abrazaste

-lo sé-suspire-tienes miedo-pero nada va a pasar todo saldrá bien ya lo veras-me miraste a los ojos con todo el amor

-es que mama quiere una boda grande y yo-te vi sonreír-¿Qué pasa Touya de que te ríes?

-es que papa me dijo que no importa lo que digan los demás solo lo que nosotros queramos-me relaje en tus brazos-así que si queremos una boda pequeña tu mama y toda la familia lo tiene que entender ¿de acuerdo?

-tienes razón-sentí de pronto como me besabas-pero aun hay que decirle a mama lo del bebe

-si pero lo podremos hacer en la cena de mañana-me llevaste hasta la cama-además tenemos mucho que festejar antes de que no podamos hacerlo-me acostaste en la cama-pongámosle fecha

-mmmm decías-te vi sonreír con picardía

-que día te parece para casarnos

-podría ser en 2-me seguiste besando el cuello

-semanas

-no Touya meses-te sentí tensarte

-no crees que es mucho tiempo, además casi vivimos juntos seria cuestión de decidir donde estaríamos mejor o buscar una casa como la de sakura

-bueno que sean 3 semanas entonces, no creo que sea tan complicado planear una boda pequeña, lo difícil será encontrar una casa pero aun no queda tiempo para eso ¿no crees?-te vi asentir

El día se fue demasiado rápido para mí y para Touya pues entre los preparativos y el trabajo casi no nos vimos en todo el día y en la noche llegue demasiado cansada que no sentí cuando llegaste.

-hola-dije con mucho sueño

-hola hermosa-me abrazaste-te extrañe mucho-te pegaste a mi-creo que estamos muy cansados para jugar verdad

-no para ti-te bese-yo también te extrañe-suspire-mañana será un día de locos

-si lo sé-me seguiste besando el cuello-pero podemos disfrutar mucho y relajarnos al mismo tiempo no crees-sonreí

-si-me volviste a besar más abajo mientras me quitabas la bata-creo que necesitamos relajarnos un poco amor

Hicimos el amor disfrutando cada paso cada suspiro en una entrega total en donde nos entregamos el alma y el corazón sin palabras, cada caricia tuya me decía que me amas aun sin decirlo y mis suspiros te dicen que te amo.

FIN POV

POV TOUYA

Y el día llego mejor dicho la noche estaba demasiado nervioso y tomoyo igual que yo, dando vueltas en la habitación ya arreglada.

-Tomy me vas a marear, por favor, siéntate- te sentarte y llevarte las manos a la boca- cariño tranquila

-amor y si mi mamá no está de acuerdo- vi como te volviste a para- y si las cosas se sale de control y si- te atrape en mis brazos y te bese

-nada de eso pasara, yo estaré contigo- te vi sonreír- no importa lo que pase de mi lado nadie te va a llevar- suspiraste- más tranquila

-si amor discúlpame es que- te volví a besar

-nada de disculpas de acuerdo, tu tranquilla, ya te dije hoy que te amo- te vi negar- pues TE AMO tomoyo y aunque me tenga que fugar contigo para casarme así que vámonos que todos nos esperan de acuerdo- te vi asentir

-de acuerdo vámonos- tus nervios no disminuyeron, los míos menos pero alguien tiene que estar tranquilo

Cuando llegamos al restaurante todavía no llegaban nuestros padres, fue un alivio así pude calmarte un poco, pues te bese hasta que te sentí temblar y pedir más.

-Touya si sigues besándome así no querré redarme-suspirabas y yo seguí besándote- por favor

-por favor que tomy-seguí dando te besos hasta que oí una tos y una risita de una pequeña

-hola tíos- dijo Nadeshiko- que hacen- y nosotros mas rojos que nunca- por que no es la primera vez que los encuentro así de rojos y- tuve que agacharme a saludarla y taparle la boca porque mi hermana ya me veía muy feo

-nada no estamos haciendo nada- suspire- solo que nos sorprendiste- y me levante con ella en los brazos- menos mal que fuiste tú y no –

-buenas noches- dijo mi adorada suegra

-vez – le dije a Nadeshiko –ella si nos regaña- vi como tomoyo solo sonreía por primera vez en la noche-

-hola mamá buenas noches –se acerco abrazar a su mama, me acerque para saludarla

-señora Daidoji como esta- le di la mano y un beso

-sonomi hijo pronto seremos familia- sonrió con poca paciencia así mi, sé que puedo tener ese efecto en las suegras bueno por lo menos con ella

-pacemos- dije – creo que papa no tardara en llegar y podemos cenar, aunque creo que será mejor que pidamos sakura no soportara mucho verdad monstruo-solo sonreí para mí y tomoyo me dio un codazo

-que malo Touya- oí renegar a sakura- solo tengo poquita hambre- y todos oímos el estomago de sakura- bueno mucha pero puedo esperar- toda roja ella y shaoran por un lado

-pide algo amor – me miro con cara de dile que pida- verdad Touya que no te importa

-claro que no pide sakura papa no tardara- cuando oí a la pequeña Nadeshiko

-abuelo, abuelo- y el te cargo en brazos –verdad que estoy bonita – vi hacerle ojitos a mi padre

-claro estas hermosa como tu abuela- ahí oí a mi suegra decirle a mi padre

-tu no lo puedo creer- se acerco a mi padre- mira qué pequeño es el mundo

Volteas a ver a mi suegra y la reconociste, sonreíste pero no soltaste ala pequeña que traías en brazos solo que tu alegría fue enorme cuando ella te abrazo y nos dejo más que anonadados, bueno mudos.

-hola sonomi no creí que tu fueras la mama de tomoyo- sonreíste aunque el parecido a ti es bastante

- y yo no pensé que tu hijo fuera este muchacho tan talentoso- sonreíste hacia ama con mucho orgullo

-la vida es un pañuelo y en este mundo no hay coincidencias- sonreíste con tu forma tan características- pero que les parece si nos sentamos para celebrar ahora si

FIN POV

POV TOMOYO

Las cosas creo que no salieron como pensamos mama casi pone el grito en el cielo cuando le dijimos que la boda seria en 3 semanas y que además de eso no sería como ella quería si no demasiado sencilla para lo que ella quería para mí su única hija, pero al final cedió.

Y aunque nos explicaron que ellos se conocieron cuando eran universitarios pues nos sorprendió que mama haya conocido a Nadeshiko la mama de Touya y sakura, ahora entiendo porque la observo tanto en la fiesta de beneficencia, de verdad se parece demasiado a su madre, lo mejor vino después del postres.

-mama hay algo que Touya y yo queremos decirles- tome tu mano para que me diera valor- vas hacer abuela dentro de poco

-tomoyo eso es cierto- dijo mama –es es solo que – tartamudeo – de verdad – y se acerco a mí y me abrazo- Ho mi niña es la mejor noticia que me pudiste dar voy hacer abuela

Sakura y los demás nos felicitaban aunque ya lo sabían solo faltaba mama claro, cuando de pronto entre tanta emoción sakura se empezó a quejar.

-shaoran- puso cara de que algo le dolía –creo que es hora

-de que cariño- pusiste cara de circunstancia –ahora aquí –tartamudeo- ya, pero que hago –Touya que hacemos

Gracias a Dios que estaba Touya o si no shaoran se desmaya y ahora si que no sabríamos que hacer, llevamos a sakura al hospital todos llegamos mejor dicho y en lo que corríamos todos de aquí para allá, Touya entro con ella junto con shaoran, después de una horas en que no sabíamos nada salió Touya con una hermoso niño en sus brazos.

-mira abuelo este es tu nieto- dijo sonriendo –a poco no es parecido a sakura- dijiste con ojos soñadores

-como esta ella- pregunto tu papa-

-bien esta con shaoran, no quiso separarse de ella, está agotada y cansada- dijo sonriendo- pero pronto la verán, solo Salí para que vieran al niño ya que shaoran no se quiso despegar de sakura- me abrasaste mientras tu papa tenía al bebe

-es hermoso Touya tu crees que tendremos uno así de lindo- me besaste

-no será mucho más hermoso- y sonreíste- pero será una hermosa niña así que no discutamos por ahora si –me besaste y me soltaste

-lo siento tengo que volver y este pequeño-lo dijo cargando al bebe- tiene que volver con su madre, Nadeshiko verdad que es lindo

-si tío aunque un poco arrugado no crees- sonreíste por qué no dijo nada que no fuera cierto – aunque así lo quiero

Creo que ahora si la velada fue espectacular y que las cosas mejoraran, no cabe duda que las coincidencias no existen y que lo inevitable llega tarde o temprano

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: lo sé soy muy mala, sé que no tengo perdón, por tardarme en actualizar, pero empecé mi especialidad y el tiempo es poco lo siento de verdad, pero prometo estar actualizando más seguido, y ya sabes déjenme reviews, se despide está loca gatita hasta pronto.


	20. LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO 20

LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE

CAPITULO 20

POV TOMOYO

Vaya que el destino es caprichoso y la vida justa, creí que después de todo lo que pasamos las cosas no podrían salir mejor, creo que me equivoque, estoy aun paso de casarme y estoy más nerviosa que nunca, aunque pensar en cosas absurdas en este momento sería muy malo de mi parte, eso estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Tomoyo ¿te encuentras bien? – Oí la voz de mi suegro -¿puedo pasar?

-adelante –cuando entro me miro con asombro

-luces bellísima- me abraso mi suegro- se que Touya estará encantado de verte –me miro a los ojos-y este prendedor se te ve hermoso –vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – mi Nadeshiko lo lucio el día de nuestra boda y se veía hermosa así como tu

-muchas gracias Fujitaka, si algún día quiere que se lo regrese lo hare con gusto- el sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-no mi niña es tuyo- me abraso de nuevo- se lo di a Touya para el amor de su vida así que no te preocupes yo entiendo-me soltó y me vio a los ojos- se que el te hará muy feliz y esto es solo para desearles suerte, que ya tienen pero que de ahora en adelante será muchísima más.

Después de hablar conmigo salió de la habitación, mama entro y me acomodo el pelo, me abraso y lloro.

-mama por favor que me vas hacer sentir mal por no haber aceptado tu ofrecimiento de una boda a lo grande-ella tan solo me sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-no es eso tomy, es que te vez hermosa y aunque me hubiera encantado una boda como la merecías-sonrió y me vio con algo de melancolía- se que serás feliz pues te ama eso es más que suficiente jejeje

-gracias mama- sonreí

Termino de ayudarme acomodar mi vestido, así como el tocado, sakura a pesar de que tan solo habían pasado 3 semanas se veía espectacular, al igual que la pequeña Nadeshiko que no hacía otra cosa que dar vueltas a mi alrededor, diciendo que mi vestido era hermoso.

-Tia te ves muy bonita- pero se quedo pensativa- aunque mama dice que te comiste la torta antes del recreo- yo por poco me ahogo con mi propia saliva- ¿Qué es eso? ¿A poco todavía vas a la escuela?- sakura no haya que hacer ni que decir, pues Nadeshiko es a veces un poco imprudente

-nada hija que me oíste mal- sakura ya no hallaba que decir- lo que pasa es que tu Tia como ya sabes va a tener un bebe, pero lo que oíste es solo una expresión, y además estabas oyendo cosas que no debes- se veía un poco acalorada- discúlpala tomoyo

-no te preocupes- sonreí, porque sé que sakura no lo hizo con mala intensión- además es cierto modo es cierto- me agache como pude- lo que si no estuvo bien es que tu mi princesa andes oyendo cosas de adultos- Nadeshiko bajo su cabeza

-lo siento Tia- te levante el rostro y la abrace

-no te preocupes yo sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, además yo te quiero mucho y –señale mi abdomen este bebe también- me sonreíste- vamos que tu tío a de estar como león enjaulado

Cuando estaba a punto de salir apareció alguien que no pensé ver el día de mi boda.

-Hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?

Me quede en shock y por poco me desmayo pues ver a mi padre después de tantos años si me sorprendió, lo bueno que sakura estaba ahí y no paso nada malo

-muy bien- le dije con una hermosa sonrisa-gracias por venir- me acerque y lo abrace- se que eres alguien importante en mi vida y aunque no siempre estuviste ahí te quiero papa y espero que no te moleste que mama me entregue en mi boda

-para nada hija- sonreíste y me diste un beso en la mejilla-si estoy aquí es porque te amo y sé que es el día mas importante de tu vida, no quise perdérmelo- me tomaste de las manos- y me alegro que sea ella quien te entregue vamos que debe estar mas desesperada que el novio

Tan solo sonreí y caminamos de la mano, la boda fue como en mis sueños o incluso más hermosa, ver a mama tan feliz caminando junto a mi rumbo al altar fue fantástico, además verte esperándome mucho muy nervioso al igual que yo fue lo mejor, se que este día no lo olvidaremos nunca por que de ahora en adelante empieza nuestra historia-

Fin del POV

POV TOUYA

Cuando vi a papa llegar a mi lado y que tu todavía no salías me descontrolo.

-¿ya estaba lista papa?- pregunte

-si ya esta, es solo que sakura quería revisar los detalles ya vez como suele ser

-ese monstruo entrometido, ¿pero está bien tomoyo? ¿Por qué ya se tardo mucho?- me jalaste del brazo- vamos papa, sabes que necesito verla porque está tardando

-ella está bien, solo necesita tiempo y tu paciencia ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien

Detesto cuando papa se pone en ese plan de misteriosos, pues no me queda otra que aceptar las cosas como me las dices, se que suelo ser muy impaciente, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti, me angustia el hecho de que no te veo cerca y más ahora que estas embarazada, estaba con mi monologo interno cuando te vi aparecer en la puerta de la iglesia, caminaste Asia mi, ni siquiera note la melodía que tocaban, ni el hecho de que tu mama era la que te entregaba, solamente me enfoque en ti, en nadie más.

-te ves hermosa- te dije cuando te tuve enfrente y quite tu velo

-tu también estas guapísimo-me dijiste

La ceremonia fue hermosa aunque no le puse mucha atención al pastor, mucho menos cuando me dio consejos sobre el matrimonio creo que aun estaba en la 7 luna o nube como suene mejor.

Cuando salimos de la iglesia, las cosas no podrían ser mejores, pues oficialmente ya eres mía, y no hay nada que nos pueda separar.

-te ves demasiado hermosa señora Kinomoto- me sonreíste

-tu también señor Kinomoto- y caminamos rumbo al carro que nos esperaba para ir a la fiesta

Claro que antes de entrar nos felicitaron todos y vi a alguien que no conocí te abrazaba con mucho cariño, yo como siempre celoso te jale Asia mi, al notarlo tomoyo me sonrió

-amor te presento a papa- yo por supuesto `puse cara de circunstancia

-mucho gusto Touya Kinomoto- salude a tu padre

-Takedo Daidoji- me estrecho la mano y me vio con ternura- cuida a mi princesa, se que la amas se nota, y trátala como yo no supe tratarla- sus ojos amatistas como los de mi Tomoyo se llenaron de lagrimas me abrazo en ese momento

-no se preocupe cuidare de ella con mi vida si es preciso- cuando me soltó vi a mi querida suegra acercase

-Takedo que bueno que pudiste venir- lo abrazo- sé que es difícil con tanto trabajo pero lo importante es que estas aquí

- lo sé sonomi y ver a mi pequeña feliz es lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Tan solo te bese y nos dirigimos ahora si al coche para irnos a festejar.

FIN DEL POV

POV DE TOMOYO

La fiesta estuvo genial, verte bailar con mama y yo con papa me hizo llorar de emoción, cuando les toco el turno a tu padre creí que él se levantaría solo pero ver a sakura contigo fue aun mejor.

-se nota que te ama hija- me dijo Fujitaka

-si lo sé, yo a él también- sonreí

-te ves hermosa tomoyo y espero que mi nieta sea igual de hermosa que tu- con eso que me dijo me hizo llorar

-espero que se parezca a Touya- y vi como se reía mi suegro

-yo espero que no, jajajajaja- sonrió aun mas- porque sería un desastre

Después del baile, llego el momento de aventar el ramo, claro que ni sakura, ni nakuru pudieron ir por él, Rika que estaba en la rueda fue la ganadora.

Cuando ya estábamos pasando de mesa en mesa, nos encontramos con kaho y eriol, a lo cual me sorprendí pues yo no recordaba haberlos invitado y antes de que dijera algo Touya me dijo en mi oído.

-yo los invite amor-el vio como puse cara de ¡wat!, me beso – si no los hubiéramos conocido a ellos no estaríamos juntos hoy, recuerda

-si las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable- lo bese yo también- también me alegro de que los invitaras

Me acerque a su mesa y los saludamos a ambos, al parecer ya eran o son una pareja oficial, y eso me hizo muy feliz.

Después de eso nos despedimos de todos a lo que sería nuestra luna de miel que desde que inicio la boda ya quería iniciar.

FIN DEL POV

POV DE TOUYA

Cuando llegamos al hotel, las cosas empezaron a ponerse mucho mejor, quien iba a pensar que tomoyo sería de ese porcentaje pequeño donde las mujeres embarazadas tienen el libido hasta las nubes y eso déjenme les digo me encanto.

-amor tranquila que tenemos tiempo- le decía a tomoyo- no te desesperes

-pero amor ya quiero estar contigo ya- yo tan solo sonreí- pero este vestido no sede

Yo empecé a reír y ayudarte a quitarte el vestido, claro que era difícil quitártelo, pero con paciencia es mejor

-ven me dijo- quiero tocarte y hacerte ver que tan solo eres mío TE AMO- eso quieran o no viniendo de una mujer y más si es mi mujer me puso a mil

-y yo quiero hacerte mía para siempre TE AMO

Fue una noche de suspiros y gritos de pasión donde el amor se desbordo como nunca, pues el hecho de estar contigo de todas las formas posibles créeme es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Notas de la autora: ahora si no tengo perdón de Dios, lo siento mucho, se que tarde muchisisisisisisimo pero entre la especialidad la cual gracias a Dios estoy a punto de terminar, las otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo no he tenido inspiración para terminar esta mini novela serie de tomoyo y Touya perdón, agradezco aquellos que aun me mandan review gracias y si ya me queda uno o dos capítulos no se qué más puede darme esta cabecita dura que tengo jejeje, pero eso si de que lo termino lo termino, así que se despide esta loquisisisisima gatita que espera actualizar pronto a dejen review porfa .


End file.
